Uther: Guardians and Demons
by NilioJ13
Summary: The Legion is coming, a lost hero has returned from the darkness, another has fallen, and Azeroth stands on the brink of chaos. *Sequel to Uther: The Lightbringer and Uther: War of the Dragon Aspects*
1. Hope Yet Remains

Hope Yet Remains.

Light streamed into the Cathedral of Light on all sides, and as a lone, armoured figure stepped up to the pedestal, the massed audience fell silent.

"In days gone by, there existed many orders of knighthood which recognised the skill and honour of their members. In service to their King, Queen, or Warchief; and in defence of the noble ideals of their people, they fulfilled their duties when needed. The Order of the Silver Hand headed the defence of Lordaeron in the Second War, and its members has included the greatest heroes of the conflict. Though its greatest heroes fell in service to Lordaeron, their shining examples have not been forgotten."

"Is he talking about Uther?" Vereesa whispered, as Tirion Fordring continued his speech.

"I do not think so, as far as the masses are aware, Lord Uther was captured by the enemy." Ysondre said softly. "Now we should be quiet, your sister's moment of glory approaches."

"The Silver Hand now calls Lady Sylvanas Windrunner to step forth," Tirion Fordring, recently appointed leader of the Silver Hand, said loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lich looked out across his underground kingdom, and at the thousands of Nerubians skittering across the cave walls. Upon fleeing the Temple with his armour and the remnants of his helmet, the Lich retreated underground into the Kingdom of Azol Nerub, finding the Nerubians eager to serve his will once more.

The dragons had presumed them defeated, and the Scourge extinct; but the dragon's fire had merely driven the Nerubians underground, into the vast fallen kingdom of Azjol Nerub, where their numbers had only regrown during the War of the Dragon Aspects. The recent 'cataclysm' had also brought more volunteers and willing followers to its aid, including the remnants of the Twilight's Hammer, who now formed the base of the new Cult of the Damned.

"My liege," a Nerubian hissed, and the Lich King turned and inspected it with his glowing blue eyes. "We have done as you asked, and everything is prepared per your instructions."

"Are we at sufficient strength?" The Lich asked, its voice echoing off the stone walls.

"Yes my king, the new recruits brought many corpses to appease you," its mandibles clicked excitedly. "They will serve you well."

"Excellent," He said, striding past the large spider and down a twisting tunnel. "What is the status of our forces?"

"Growing with every one of the corpses the recruits bring us, and we await only your command to begin," it replied. "The dragons are away as we speak, should we..."

"Yes, and tell the necromancers to get ready, we will rise as they celebrate," The Lich said coldly, stopping and looking over a large, smooth black slope, adorned with unholy motifs. "This will provide a suitable base from which to watch this world burn."

"But what if the Lightbringer..." the Nerubian began to ask, before the Lich wheeled around and cut off one of its mandibles with Frostmourne.

"The 'Lightbringer' is dead, there is no threat to us now," the King roared. "Without their precious Uther, they will have no one to rally behind, no figurehead to strike out at us. Tell the army to get ready, we rise at sundown."

"Yes my liege," the Nerubian said, ignoring its bleeding stump of a mandible as its soul was now bound within the blade.

The Nerubian scurried away, leaving the Lich King to look up at the vaulted roof of the cavern, and the numerous Nerubians moving across it.

"Master, I will not fail again," he said quietly, before heading toward the catacombs. "My plan cannot fail now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sylvanas Windrunner, have you undertaken to accept a place in the noble order of the Silver Hand?" Tirion said loudly, as she knelt before him, dressed in a gleaming set of plate armour, her shoulder plates glowing as bright as the sun.

"I have," she replied.

"Lady Jaina Proudmoore, King Varian Wyrnn, Queen Alexstrasza of the Wyrmrest Accord, do you now affirm that Sylvanas has grown in gentle virtue an chivalrous grace, and has displayed the traits of a knight of the realm?"

"Lord Fordring, from my own experiences standing at her side I can attest to her chivalry and ever-growing faith in the Light," Jaina smiled.

"I too attest to her chivalry, twice she has saved Stormwind from dragon fire, and has ensured the Eastern Kingdoms are safe from its more pressing domestic threats." The young King Varian stated.

"To attest to her grace and good-nature, Lady Windrunner has not only helped to purge the corruption from the Obsidian dragonflight, but she also healed a child of that noble aspect when they were mortally wounded." Alexstrasza smiled. "She has always shown the characteristics of a kind-hearted individual in our time together, and I believe that she will be an outstanding member of your noble order."

"Gentle peers, we thank you for your wise counsel." Tirion stated. "Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, you have been deemed fit for this high estate by your peers, and have indicated your willingness to accept this honour from our hands. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy, that you will honour and defend the Alliance and Azeroth from the darkness."

"I will," Sylvanas said proudly.

"That you will honour, defend, and protect all peoples incapable of defending themselves?"

"I will,"

"That you will be chivalrous and honour your peers, of the nobility, and the Wyrmrest Accord?"

"I will,"

"That you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a Paladin, drawing your weapon only for just cause? That you will enshrine in your heart the teachings of our order, and the belief in the Light, to the benefit of your own good name and the greater glory of the Silver Hand?"

"I will not sully the name of my noble family, or the proud knighthood of the Silver Hand," Sylvanas said, looking up into Tirion's eyes with a steel resolve.

Tirion unsheathed a long ceremonial sword from its scabbard, held it up for all to see, before gently performing the custom of bestowing a knighthood. Once he had tapped the flat of the blade on Sylvanas' shoulders, he sheathed it, while a page stepped forward with a folded tabard on a white pillow.

"Accept this tabard of our order, and go forth wearing it proudly as a member of our ranks," Tirion said, ushering Sylvanas to bow her head as he put the tabard on her.

Two figures stepped forward with sheathed blades, and there were audible gasps from the crowd.

"Your ancestral bow you may keep as a symbol of your noble lineage, but the dagger is a weapon of deceit, unbefitting a Paladin of the Silver Hand." Tirion stated, as Sylvanas shouldered her bow, and handed her daggers to him. "To present a more noble set of weapons to wield, I present Lor'themar Theron, Ranger General of Silvermoon, and Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, Priestess of Darnassus."

"We present Lady Sylvanas Windrunner with two swords of legendary status among our people," Tyrande smiled. "The twin blades; Quel'Delar and Quel'Serrar, united together after centuries apart."

"I see no finer benefactor than a child of Silvermoon who has overcome all odds, and remains steadfast in her dedication to doing what is right." Lor'themar said, as Tyrande handed Quel'Delar to Sylvanas. "May they serve you well."

Sylvanas strapped both blades to her hips, feeling their weight only momentarily, before it felt natural to have them at her sides, with her bow on her back.

"Remember that these weapons represent your prowess in battle, but that the sword is a chivalrous weapon, and should only be drawn in defence of the realm, or those weaker than yourself. Wear them with care, wield them with mercy." Tirion stated.

"This day do I render homage and fealty to the Silver Hand, and the Azeroth Alliance. I will remain true in all ways, serving faithfully – this I do swear, by these noble blades, my ancestral bow, and my honour and the high ideals which I hold as a knight of the Silver Hand." Sylvanas stated proudly before the entire congregation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arise my loyal minions!" The Lich bellowed through the endless caverns, seeing his minions eagerly obeying. "The end of the world is coming, the Legion march toward this miserable rock, and the Old Gods stir in their prisons beneath the world, they only need a spark to light the fires to burn this world. WE ARE THAT SPARK!"

The caverns shook with cheers, and the Lich could only smile at this.

"The 'Alliance' believes us defeated; they believe that the Legion is their only concern... But we will never die!" It continued, before stopping to let the masses roar their approval. "In death we rise again stronger, and more numerous. For every one of us they strike down, their dead will rise to serve us! We know their weaknesses, we know their flaws, and together we shall finally see them beaten, and a new world order rise, an order of chaos!"

"We will bring about the end of the Alliance, the end of the world, the end of all things," the Lich yelled. "WE ARE THE APOCALYPSE!"

The entire cavern shook with the cheers and applause of the masses, who were the new Cult of the Damned. The Lich King watched from its vantage point as the masses swarmed away, sensing the figures waiting patiently behind him.

"You shall serve as my lieutenants in this apocalypse," the Lich said, turning to look at the figures before it. "You are my most loyal supporters, symbols of my unholy power, and you will carry out my decrees at any cost. Go forth and do my will, the eyes of the Lich King are upon you."

"Yes my king," the figures said, bowing before turning and walking away.

"Master, your vision for this world will come to fruition, no can stand against you now." the Lich said to the nothingness that surrounded him, before looking at the cavern roof, seeing Nerubians scurrying away. "It will not be much longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at you sis, you look like a fancy city guard in that armour," Alleria laughed, as the heroes gathered after the ceremony. "I will say that I'm jealous that they gave you Quel'Delar AND Quel'Serrar, but you've definitely earned them."

"Thank you Alleria, and you've definitely earned your new threads as well," Sylvanas chuckled, looking down at the gleaming silver, blue and gold armour she was wearing, and the Silver Hand tabard that covered her chest. "Thank you for your kind words my queen."

"They were true words Sylvanas, you have earned this ceremony, you have earned those ancient blades, and you are worthy of your new position in the Alliance." Alexstrasza beamed.

"I do have one confession though," Sylvanas said quickly. "I don't think I can wield both these blades and this bow, Alleria will you take it?"

"How will you kill from a distance?" Alleria asked, holding the Windrunner bow in her hands.

"Throwing knives?" Vereesa suggested.

"They would work," Alleria pondered. "Have them lined up just above the swords on your waist."

"I'll make that request with the blacksmiths," Sylvanas sighed. "I take it from her absence in the crowd, that Onyxia is still missing."

"Correct," Ysondre said regretfully. "We've scoured Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms and found no trace of her. Mother believes that her connection to Uther may have hurt her mentally, and she could be unstable until he is restored."

"Have you searched Northrend for her?" Vereesa asked, and Alexstrasza nodded.

"We have, she is the last fully grown Obsidian dragon, the heir to the mantle of Earth-Warder, and…" Alexstrasza paused, before she smiled slightly. "Of course…"

"My queen?" Sylvanas asked.

"I think she's been under our noses all this time," Alexstrasza said quickly. "Jaina, would you kindly return us to the Wyrmrest temple."

"My pleasure," Jaina bowed, before casting the spell.


	2. The Dedicated Few

The Dedicated Few.

When they arrived at the temple, Alexstrasza led them down to a large chamber with five ornate stone rings that were laid out around the edge of the room.

"You think that she's in the Obsidian Sanctum?" Sylvanas asked.

"It's a sanctuary, where else would she be after her master fell to the evil within," Ysondre said softly.

"Guards, open the Obsidian Sanctum," Alexstrasza ordered.

The two Drakonids stirred from their sleep, and quickly began channelling their magic into the dormant Obsidian portal. When the fiery image of the Obsidian sanctum filled the large ring, Alexstrasza moved toward the portal.

"Ladies, I think it best that just I and Sylvanas enter," Alexstrasza said slowly, peering through the shifting portal. "If Onyxia has been unhinged by Uther's fall, then fewer targets for her rage would be best."

"My queen…" Ysondre protested.

"I know what I am doing young one, and I do not believe that she has fallen so far as to attack us on sight." Alexstrasza said softly, putting her hand on Ysondre's shoulder. "Besides, I believe that Sylvanas will protect me."

"With my life," Sylvanas said boldly, leading the queen through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Sanctum, they found a fiery domain, with a large volcanic ravine that surrounded a large island of ingenious rock. Lava flowed from the far mountains into a lake that surrounded the island, and divided up the ravine into sections. Sylvanas and Alexstrasza breathed a sigh of relief when their eyes fell upon the sanctum's sole living inhabitant.

At the centre of the island, surrounded by four dragon skeletons and Obsidian eggs, Sylvanas and Alexstrasza found Onyxia asleep. They kept their distance, watching the sleeping Obsidian dragon for signs of danger.

"Do you think she knows we're here?" Sylvanas whispered.

"I believe so," Alexstrasza replied. "This has been her safe place for several months, she knows it well enough to know about intruders."

"Who dares to threaten the Brood-mother and her clutch?" Onyxia growled, though it was clear she was still asleep.

"We do not threaten you Onyxia, we have come to…" Alexstrasza said loudly, stepping toward Onyxia, but hesitating when the Obsidian dragon stirred.

"I will not return to Azeroth without my master," Onyxia said bitterly, opening her eyes and staring intensely at the dragon queen. "I am the last child of Neltharion, my flight will go extinct if…"

"This clutch you guard will be safe from harm here, my kin can watch the eggs in your absence," Alexstrasza said softly, trying to coax Onyxia over to her side. "And you are correct, you are the last fully grown child of Neltharion, you are the heir to his duty as Earth-Warder, a position you must take to ensure balance."

"I am not worthy," Onyxia said flatly.

"You are worthy Onyxia," Sylvanas said, stepping forward and making Onyxia perk up. "You fought against the madness of Deathwing, you saved your flight from extinction, and there is no other black dragon worthy of inheriting the mantle."

"Mistress?" Onyxia asked. "Where is master?"

"The Lich still controls him," Sylvanas sighed. "But I have completed my Paladin training, and we are ready for the Legion's return, but I cannot lead in Uther's stead, without my favourite dragon at my side."

"But master…" Onyxia said uncertainly.

"We will save him, just like he saved you, but you cannot help him when you are hidden away in here," Alexstrasza interrupted. "He needs you to remain strong, and I need you to take your place as the Obsidian Aspect, to lead your kin against the Legion."

Onyxia thought for a moment, before shifting into her mortal form and approaching them.

"I will take my father's place as Obsidian Aspect, dragon queen, and I will fight at your side again mistress," Onyxia said slowly. "But my kin must be kept safe, away from danger, and raised without the corruption that almost destroyed my flight."

"I promise that they will not be harmed my dear," Alexstrasza beamed, before hugging Onyxia tightly. "Come, there is much to do before you are named Earth-Warder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They returned to the top of the temple, quickly being joined by Nozdormu, Kalecgos and Ysera, where they officially made Onyxia the new Earth-Warder. The moment she accepted her responsibilities, the power the Titans had bestowed to Neltharion flowed up from the floor of the temple and into Onyxia. Her mortal form grew until she was the same height as Ysera, and like her fellow Warders, small horns protruded from her forehead, and more of her draconic nature became visible on her mortal form.

"How do you feel?" Sylvanas asked, looking up into Onyxia's glowing hazel eyes.

"More powerful... naturally. But I am also acutely aware of the whispers my father fell victim to," Onyxia replied. "I am thankful that the Light protects me from their influence."

"You are not your father, you are not bound to his fate," Ysera smiled.

"What has happened since my master fell to that evil?" Onyxia asked quickly.

"The Alliance has fortified the Dark Portal and increased the watch at Nethergarde Keep," Alexstrasza began. "All races are preparing for war, but the Kaldorei continue to hunt the Betrayer across Kalimdor."

"Have the other potential threats been dealt with?" Onyxia asked. "We learnt during the War of the Dragon Aspects that our enemies will rally if provoked."

"Stormwind has essentially purged Zul'Gurub, and our people have done the same with Zul'Aman, with any luck the Trolls will not have the strength to support the Legion." Vereesa stated.

"My father lead a united Alliance navy against the greatest pirate holdouts, forcing them to either become privateers in his employ, or die as pirates." Jaina continued. "It is fair to say that many pirates went down with their ships, Kul Tiras now rules the waters between Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms."

"What about the 'guest' in the Vaults?" Onyxia asked, and everyone shared uneasy looks. "Did something happen to him?"

"We freed the 'guest' after Deathwing was killed, and after we knew Uther had fallen," Sylvanas explained. "We learnt that he is Medivh, and..."

"The Mage responsible for the First War? Why would you let him out?" Onyxia roared.

"He was under the control of Sargeras when he opened the Portal, and..." Sylvanas tried to explain, but a familiar raven landed beside them, quickly transforming into a very familiar Magi.

"... And I am most eager to correct my mistake by ensuring the Legion never set foot on Azeroth in this lifetime." Medivh said as he brushed himself off. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced."

"This is Onyxia, daughter of Neltharion, and the new Earth-Warder," Sylvanas made the introduction. "Where have you been?"

"Cleaning the cobwebs from my home, as well as several unpleasant infestations," he chuckled. "May I enquire what you have been discussing?"

"Our preparations for war with the Legion," Alleria replied, though mentioning the Legion clearly had an impact on her. "Anything to add?"

"I have something to add," a cold voice said, cutting into their conversation, and causing all heads to turn north-west.

The Lich King, who was as physically big as the Aspects, was standing only a few feet from them.

"Have you come to beg for mercy before we destroy you and the Legion?" Alleria laughed, her hands moving for her bow.

"Mercy? It is you who should be begging for mercy. Your days are numbered and soon this world will burn." The Lich laughed. "But you will not live to feel the fire, you will among the first to die."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sylvanas spoke up, moving to the front of the group.

"Ah Sylvanas; finally trying to step into the Lightbringer's boots? Just because you dress like him, does not make you his equal." The Lich mocked.

"I'm more powerful than you realise, and I will make you pay for corrupting Uther!" she snarled, her hands moving for her swords.

"From your precious temple in the snowy wastes?" the Lich asked, looking around at the sparsely snow-covered rocky ground below. "It is a hollow symbol of fading power."

"You know nothing about it!" Alexstrasza snarled.

"I know that the Titans built it over an older empire. The Nerubians are as old as you, yet their power is untouched." The Lich said slowly, as the mountain behind him crumbled. "And they were not destroyed by bathing the earth in flames. You may rule the sky, but the vast Empire of Azol Nerub rules beneath the ground, and it is ready to rise!"

The Lich unsheathed Frostmourne and slammed it into the ground, sending dark energy through the stone floor in all directions, cracking the ornate floor patterns and splitting the columns. Seconds later, the ground tilted slightly, and the echoing sounds of crumbling stone indicated the entire temple was falling apart.

"What have you done?" Alexstrasza roared.

"Undermined your symbolic strength, shown it for how weak your power truly is," the Lich chuckled. "You destroyed my spire with your flames, now I destroy your temple with my unholy power. The time has come for the Scourge to rise again, and usher in the end of Azeroth."

With this the Lich vanished through a cloud of black smoke, and their attention was drawn to the mountains behind where he had been standing. From beneath the crumbling mountain, rose a solid mass of dark purple, decaled with skulls and motifs of death. As it rose, the sloping sides turned suddenly inward, until it broke free from the earth, floating above the destroyed mountains as an ominous spectre.

"What is that?" Jaina exclaimed, though she was more focused on her surroundings, which were continuing to crumble and break.

"BEHOLD NAXXRAMAS!" The Lich's voice boomed across Dragonblight. "Now death shall rule the skies, and the Wyrmrest shall fall to the ground, powerless to stop the inevitable."

"What do we do?" Alleria panicked, holding on to her sisters tightly.

"Ysera, make sure the Vrykul remain loyal to us," Alexstrasza ordered, as Medivh transformed back into a bird and flew south. "Jaina, inform the Alliance that the Lich King has struck, and that the Legion will soon follow."

"What about us?" Onyxia asked, noting that Nozdormu had vanished.

"We must fall back to a stronger fortification, and prepare our own defence for Azeroth," Alexstrasza replied.

"Where?" Kalecgos asked.

Alexstrasza ran to the ledge and dived off, transforming and immediately flying north. Onyxia and Kalecgos followed, with the Windrunners all leaping on to Onyxia's back, whilst Ysera flew south-east.

"You've grown!" Vereesa remarked, noting how much bigger Onyxia was with her new powers.

"Now is not the time little sister!" Alleria scalded her sister.

"My queen, where are we headed?" Sylvanas yelled to Alexstrasza.

She whipped her head around in time to see the Temple collapsing to rubble, with hundreds of dragons quickly taking flight and following their lead. Many dragons were immediately shot down by Nerubians, which had crawled out of the ground around the Temple.

"Our last Titan stronghold in Northrend," Alexstrasza replied, not wanting to see her home destroyed. "Ulduar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lich watched from the top of Naxxramas as the dragons abandoned their collapsing stronghold, and smiled as they flew north, the wrong direction if they wanted a place of safety.

"Scavenge the rubble for recruits, and dig up all the skeletons you can!" he bellowed to the minions standing behind him. "The fools left us plenty to work with."

His eyes fell upon the largest dragon skeletons that dotted the wastes around the temple, and his mind raced with visions of dragon-abominations serving the Scourge. Naxxramas floated across the wastes, until it was over the remains of the Wyrmrest Temple, a clear symbol of the power shift it had brought about.

"You know what to do, spread doubt and fear through the Alliance cities," he said to the minions standing at their liege's side. One by one they bowed and teleported away, leaving only one. "Not you. I want you to follow them, see where they go, and report back if they still pose a problem."

"Yes my liege," the hooded figure bowed.


	3. A Spark of Hope

A Spark of Hope.

"My queen, what do we do now?" Sylvanas called as the mountainous border of Crystalsong Forest passed below them. "The fall of the temple will send a clear message of vulnerability to the Alliance."

"That is why we must remain determined in stopping the Lich King and the Legion," Alexstrasza replied, changing their direction slightly. "It may have destroyed the Temple, but there are other, greater Titan strongholds in Northrend, and a force that could eradicate the Nerubians with ease."

"And that floating fortress?" Vereesa asked.

"We will deal with that in time," Kalecgos sighed. "But are you sure that Ulduar is the best place from where we strike back?"

"The Vault of Archavon is completely unsuitable for a military installation, nor a defensible position, and we have no other place in Northrend from which we can make a stand against the Lich." Alexstrasza replied. "I am aware of its purpose, and its dark secret, but its defences are something we cannot pass on in this situation."

"What do we do?" Alleria asked, sounding slightly panicked. "What's Ulduar?"

"We seek out the Watchers of Ulduar, and implore them to help defend Azeroth," Alexstrasza said quickly, as a large spire of rock appeared from the snow clouds ahead. "If we must defeat their charge to acquire it and Ulduar's full capabilities, then so be it."

"What charge?" Vereesa asked, as they drew closer to the spire.

"Ulduar is the prison primarily dedicated to containing the Old God, Yogg-Saron." Kalecgos explained. "The God of Death."

"We'll need more than just us few to defeat an Old God my queen," Sylvanas said quickly, while her sisters were stunned into silence. "And we cannot chance the Lich allying with Yogg-Saron to further cripple our forces."

They landed in the Temple of Storms, immediately coming face to face with one of the Watchers, who seemed not to notice their arrival.

"Greetings great Watcher of Ulduar," Alexstrasza said after transforming into her mortal guise, quickly giving the Watcher a courteous bow. "I, Queen Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, beseech you for your aid in defending this world. The Wyrmrest Temple has fallen, and the Children of the Titan's enemies rise to threaten their noble work, will you permit us to unleash the might of Ulduar upon them."

"Ulduar is lost," the Watcher said plainly, not looking up at her. "My beloved is dead, and darkness encroaches on all sides; what hope is there now?"

"Ulduar has fallen? Tell me what has happened!" Alexstrasza demanded. "Tell me that Yogg-Saron has not escaped!"

"The Old God remains beneath Ulduar, but my fellow Watchers, and my brother, have fallen to its corruption. What was once its prison, is now its palace." The Watcher said, slowly looking up at them.

"How have you not been affected?" Onyxia asked.

"I am beyond its reach it seems, I have not left this temple since Sif was killed." The Watcher said mournfully.

"Then how do you know that Ulduar has fallen?" Vereesa quickly enquired.

"Because I told him," a gruff voice said from behind them, they turned to see a ginger haired dwarf wearing unseasonal clothes standing by one of the pillars. "Brann Bronzebeard at your service."

"How did you know about Ulduar's existence?" Kalecgos asked.

"Titan records uncovered in the Badlands," Brann said proudly. "Plus m'brother wanted to ensure that this place wouldn't fall into enemy hands. Guess I got here a bit late for that."

"Your brother? Do you mean..." Sylvanas began, but Brann interrupted her.

"Brann, Muradin and Magni, the three Bronzebeard brothers" he boasted. "I know who y'all are, no need for introductions."

"Huh, I've met all three Bronzebeards, and you've met all three Windrunner sisters," Sylvanas chuckled.

"Aye, and it's an honour to meet ya all. If I might ask, why are you here?" Brann said quickly; evidentially eager to be brought up to date.

"The Lich has destroyed the Wyrmrest Temple and forced us to flee; we travelled here hoping to find refuge and a place to mount a counter-attack." Alleria explained.

"Branbronzan, have you made peace with the Frost Giants? Is our old, mistaken rivalry at an end?" the Watcher asked, butting into their conversation.

"Aye, they're willing to make nice now," Brann said, moving past the group to address the Watcher. "They've got yer weapon incase you try to betray them, all you have to do is speak with their king."

"What about my brother?" the Watcher asked, rising from his throne.

"Hiding in Ulduar probably," Brann surmised. "He's likely the one churning out armies of Iron constructs."

"Those armies could be useful against the Legion; we just need to take control of the machines creating them!" Kalecgos piped up. "Watcher, if we help you free your fellow Watchers and defeat Yogg-Saron, will you pledge the might of Ulduar to our cause?"

The Watcher looked to Brann, who quickly nodded his agreement with the bargain.

"You have a deal Dragon-Queen, but I must remain here," the Watcher stated. "I dare not draw any closer without falling to the same madness as Watcher Freya, Watcher Hodir and Watcher Mimiron. I trust that my scheming brother will also be silenced for his crimes."

"If he stands in our way, then it is inevitable," Sylvanas boasted. "My queen if I might make a suggestion."

"Of course Lady Sylvanas," Alexstrasza smiled.

"It would be wise to neutralise his brother and the machines creating the Iron constructs, before we venture into Ulduar to face Yogg-Saron." Sylvanas said quickly, noting the Watcher was looking at her closely. "I think if we divide into two teams, one takes care of the traitorous watcher's brother, whilst the other shuts down or reprograms the machines to create friendly constructs, then we'll have a foothold against any threats."

"Truly you're still a ranger at heart," Alleria laughed.

At that moment Ysera landed in the Temple, looking exhausted from flying as fast as she could.

"The Vrykul are in open civil war. I tried to restore order, but a faction loyal to the Lich tried to capture and kill me." Ysera breathed. "I fear we may lose our hold over them to the Lich. What has happened here?"

"Ulduar has fallen to the Old God's corruption, we are going to undo it and use Ulduar to reclaim Northrend." Alexstrasza said simply.

"What? How? What are we going to do to deal with it?"

"Vereesa, Kalegcos and Brann will move to disable or turn the Iron constructs to our side," Alexstrasza stated. "Myself, Sylvanas, Alleria and Onyxia will end the traitorous brother of Watcher…"

"Thorim," the Watcher said proudly.

"Watcher Thorim here." Alexstrasza finished.

"What about me?" Ysera breathed dejectedly.

"You must travel to Stormwind and Ysondre should go to Orgrimmar, spread the word that we still live, and that we have fallen back to Ulduar!" Alexstrasza said quickly.

"Do you want me to teleport you?" Vereesa said brightly.

"Yes please." The emerald dragons replied, and in the blink of an eye they were gone

"Can we use this temple as a fall-back point until we retake Ulduar, Thorim?" Alexstrasza quickly asked.

"Of course Life-Binder," Thorim bowed again, before sitting back down on his throne. "I shall not abandon my post without your command."

"Thank you," Alexstrasza smiled, quickly turning back to the others. "Once our tasks are complete we will rendezvous back here before assaulting Ulduar itself. But I think that none of us have slept since before Sylvanas' induction, rest is in order."

"It's been a while since I slept on solid ground," Kalecgos laughed, a sentiment shared by his fellow ancient aspects. "Is there a safe structure nearby where we may rest? Three Aspect forms and the Windrunners will not fit in this temple."

"Can you not sleep in mortal form?" Onyxia laughed, quickly curling up on the floor.

"We've never tried," Alexstrasza said honestly, "did you find it difficult adjusting?"

"No," Onyxia said, watching as the other Aspects curled up as they would in dragon-form, quickly finding it impossible. "Mirror my position, it's the most natural and similar to what you're used to."

Sylvanas watched the Aspects adjusting to their mortal form, but as she took off the more restrictive pieces of her armour, her eyes drifted to her sisters. Vereesa had summoned a small fire to keep herself and her sisters warm, but Alleria was looking at the flames with fear in her eyes. Sylvanas knew that whatever her sister had experienced beyond the Dark Portal, it had left a traumatic scar on the once determined ranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From a distant mountain, a lone, hooded figure watched the Temple of Storms, having followed the Aspects into the Storm Peaks. They waited until the figures disappeared from her sight before kicking the Nerubian they had used to get there.

"My liege will be pleased with what I have learnt," they said to themselves as the Nerubian took flight, carrying them in its vice-like grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvanas took first watch, but her eyes were drawn to her armour, which she had placed beside her, with the tabard folded as a pillow. The solid, yet lightweight, silver and gold tinted armour reminded her of Uther's 'Lightbringer' armour, and it dawned on her that she was now in his shoes as the Lich had stated. She was the one leading the defence of Azeroth, even leading the charge in plate armour too. The idea alone was intimidating, the truth that it was all too real, and her hands moved to her old, tattered ranger cloak, which she had refused to part with.

When that failed, she moved to the next thing that reassured her, meditating and finding the Light within her to reassure her.

"I swear Uther; I will make Ner'zhul pay when I bring him to justice." She said to the howling winds. "The Light has not abandoned you."

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and she quickly realised that she was not the only one struggling to sleep atop the Temple of Storms. Even through the dim moonlight, she could see Alexstrasza sitting up clutching the dragonscale pendant around her wrist as she drifted off. But again Sylvanas' eyes focused on Alleria, who was clearly suffering more nightmares of terrors beyond measure.

Alleria had been resistant, as she was prone to being, about what had happened beyond the Portal, only repeating that Ner'zhul was an agent of a Legion lord, and that she had escaped to warn them. She knew there was more to her night terrors, but it would take the right moment to dare ask Alleria about what scared her.  
But her beloved sister had not died on Draenor, the old ranger-general was still there, and some of her mannerisms hadn't changed. If anything; aside from the trauma that reared its head occasionally, Alleria had been tempered into a greater weapon beyond the Dark Portal, and Sylvanas was proud that her sister was still her sister, a strong ally in the coming crisis. Her mind then darted back to just after the terrible truth had been revealed, and the events that followed with Alleria.


	4. Solace For the Highborne

Solace For the Highborne.

 _After the fall of the Lightbringer…_

Sylvanas, Vereesa, Jaina, Alexstrasza and Medivh returned to the throne room, finding Ysera still tending to Alleria.

"Have you had any luck?" Sylvanas asked, kneeling beside her sister.

"Her mind is greatly traumatised by terrors beyond comprehension, I am doing what I can to soothe and heal her mind before it shatters." Ysera said softly.

"What evil could have done this to her?" Vereesa asked, kneeling beside Sylvanas.

"An army without end, a great darkness that consumes all life," Medivh stated. "The Legion."

"Are you saying she was captured by the Legion?" Sylvanas asked. "Why? For what end?"

Medivh knelt down and began chanting, his hands hovering over Alleria. Thin letters formed in the air, slowly falling across Alleria's hairline.

"What have you done?" Vereesa snapped, fire flaring to life in her hands.

"Calm yourself," Medivh said, getting to his feet, though Sylvanas' eyes caught a glimpse beneath the neckline of his robes.

Etched clear against his pale skin, was an unbroken scar across his neck, with no signs of healing. Sylvanas remembered what Uther had told her about the Last Guardian; how Sargeras had tried to enter their world through him, and Lothar had beheaded Medivh to stop the fallen Titan. Whatever, or whoever, had brought Medivh back, had not bothered to hide the evident sign of the Guardian's return from the grave.

"I have simply put a small charm to suppress any evil within her; none of you would want to kill your beloved sister, especially after so long apart." Medivh stated. "I am all too aware of the Legion and their fondness for influencing others."

"You certainly are ahead in that area of expertise," Vereesa said sarcastically, and Sylvanas had to bite back a snigger.

"Charming," Medivh stated. "Perhaps I should speak with the Aspects, to learn about the current situation, and what measures that can be taken to defend Azeroth."

"And us?" Sylvanas asked.

"Care for your sister, there is no stronger bond than family; use it to restore the ranger you remember." Alexstrasza smiled.

Sylvanas and Vereesa carried their unconscious sister down to Sylvanas and Uther's former chambers, near the middle of the temple. The room was untouched, and as Vereesa led Alleria over to the nearest bed, Sylvanas asked one of the Drakonids to bring her a bath.

"Thank you," she said as it returned a moment later.

As the lone Drakonid carried the metal trough into the room and laid it down, her eyes caught a glimpse of something that tugged at her heart. The one addition to the room was a pair of practice dummies for resting their armour on, one for her, and one for Uther. As she hung her tattered ranger robe on her dummy, its bare partner made her realise how Uther was gone, at least for now, and that things had forever changed.

"Care to help me here sister?" Vereesa called. "Get her out of these tattered robes, while I fill that trough."

Suddenly Alleria sprung to life, grabbing a blade from her hip and holding it to Vereesa's throat, a look of fear and anger in her eyes.

"You will not defile me with your demonic filth!" she snarled, before her attention was caught by Sylvanas slamming the door shut and locking it.

Alleria threw Vereesa aside, sending her flipping over the bed and out of sight. She then lunged at Sylvanas, dagger in hand and a look that made it clear she was going to garrotte her own sister. Sylvanas had mere seconds to unsheathe her daggers before her sister attacked. Their daggers clashed, sparks flying in all directions, whilst Vereesa slowly got to her feet, only to hesitate at what she saw. Both her sisters seemed to be fighting to kill the other, and she seemed to be the only person able to save them.

She hurled ice at them in an attempt to break up the fight, but the skilled duelling rangers dodged the attacks. Were it not for Sylvanas' presence, the enraged Alleria would have attacked Vereesa again.

"Do something to calm her down!" Sylvanas said through gritted teeth, as Alleria was beginning to overwhelm her, and get the upper hand in their duel.

"Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore" Vereesa sang, and this made Alleria freeze. "Quel'dorei."

"Sindu fallah na, Quel'dorei" Alleria breathed, dropping her dagger as the song seemed to put her in a trance. "Anar'alah shindu Quel'dorei."

"Shindu fallah na Quel'dorei," Sylvanas continued, cautiously sheathing her daggers and motioning for Vereesa to approach.

"Anar'alah belore, shindu Quel'dorei," The three sisters sang, with Vereesa and Sylvanas gently ushering Alleria toward the bath, and out of her clothes. "Shindu fallah na Quel'dorei, Anar'alah belore..."

"Belore," Alleria breathed, returning to her senses as she was lowered into the trough, with Vereesa summoning warm water to fill it. "I'm so sorry I attacked you... I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright sister, we understand your pain. You were gone for years, and were likely put through hell by the Legion," Sylvanas said, kneeling down and helping Vereesa to wash their sister. "But we're here now, you're safe with us, with your family."

"How did you know that song would bring me out of that... state?" Alleria asked, relaxing as she was washed by her sisters, her aches and pains being washed away in the warm water.

"Because it was your favourite song growing up in Silvermoon, we sang it over and over again," Vereesa chuckled.

"I remember how we almost drove our parents mad," Sylvanas laughed, which made them all burst out laughing. "'Don't wish ill will on us by singing that song!' They'd say over and over."

"Anar'alah belore," Alleria breathed when they managed to stop laughing at the fond memory. "Memories of home were what sustained me in that hellish place."

"Will you ever tell us what happened?" Vereesa asked quickly, without thinking.

"Not now little sister, the pain is still too fresh," Alleria replied, her eyes drifting across her multiple scars. "But one day, when the time is right."

"Could I ask how you came back?" Sylvanas asked tentatively.

"I saw an opening when they were holding me and I escaped. I managed to leap through a portal before it closed, not knowing where it led, but I prayed that it would lead me home." Alleria said, staring into the distance. "I had to warn you of the Legion's treachery, I could not allow them to..."

"We understand," Vereesa said softly, putting her hand on Alleria's shoulder. "You came home to protect those you care about, and you succeeded."

"Not entirely, Lord Uther is lost, and Ner'zhul is free to sow chaos before the Legion's arrival." Alleria said, bringing the mood crashing down.

"We'll save Uther, stop Ner'zhul and protect Azeroth from the Legion, that's a promise," Sylvanas said, making eye contact with Alleria.

There were several moments of silence, broken only by the splashes of water as they bathed Alleria, cleansing the dirt and grime from her elegant, but scarred, skin.

"So how did you befriend the dragons?" Alleria chuckled, striking up a new conversation with her sisters.

Over the next half hour Sylvanas and Vereesa told their sister everything that had happened across Azeroth since the Portal closed, focusing on their adventures against the Lich King and then the corrupted Aspects. Alleria hugged Vereesa when the death of Rhonin was brought up, and she sympathised with how her sister was feeling.

"I guess I have one last question, who the hell is that wizard in the brown robes?" Alleria asked as she dried herself off, her sisters watching from the nearest bed.

"Medivh," Vereesa said plainly.

"What?" Alleria exclaimed, turning sharply and staring at her sisters. "The monster who brought the Orcs to Azeroth is alive, and worse than that he's free?" Alleria threw on her leather ranger garb, and grabbed her dagger from the floor. "I'm going to correct that mistake!"

"Wait!" Vereesa exclaimed, hurling a ball of ice past her sister's head.

"Why?"

"Because much like your beloved Uther, I was not myself when I opened the Dark Portal," Medivh said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Alleria charged at Medivh, but before she could relieve the Guardian of his head again with her dagger, Sylvanas tackled her from the side, sending them both to the floor.

"Please Alleria, don't be rash, there is so much we do not know about the oncoming Legion, and at this time we are so vulnerable," Sylvanas said, pinning her sister down as she tried to resume her attack. "For the moment, at least, we need his help."

"Fine, but the moment the Legion are defeated, I'm removing his head!" Alleria snarled, pushing her sister off and moving as far from Medivh as she could get. "Why the hell are you here?"

"The Dragon queen wishes to know if you are all well, I offered to see how you were doing," Medivh said plainly. "I was curious to see if there were any signs of Legion corruption, but it seems that you were not tainted."

"Of course I am not tainted!" Alleria snapped. "We resisted their torture for years, and I escaped when their attention turned to invading this world!"

"Thank you for the information, the Legion are clearly focused on taking this world, we will need to prepare everything we have to resist, or all will be lost." Medivh smiled, as he turned and walked away.

"Does he give you an uneasy feeling?" Vereesa asked.

"Dead men are not natural sister," Alleria retorted. "I would be worried if you were not uneasy when he is around."

"Anar'alah belore," Sylvanas sighed.

"By the light of the sun I will never trust that 'Guardian', and look forward to taking his head as a trophy," Alleria said, looking out the window at the vast Dragon Wastes.

"I realise that this may seem like an odd time to bring it up," Vereesa said cautiously, moving closer to her sister. "But I am very glad you're home again, we both missed you terribly."

Alleria smiled at her sisters, as both cautiously approached her.

"I missed you both too," Alleria laughed, delivering a bone-breaking hug to both her sisters in one fell-swoop. "I only wish it came at a better time, when we weren't facing shear doom."

"We'll beat it, we have before," Sylvanas smiled. "The three Windrunner sisters will save the world together."

"Anar'alah belore," Vereesa smiled, as they separated and Sylvanas' hands began to glow.

"Quite literally," Alleria smiled, before they all burst out laughing again.

 _Sylvanas smiled at the memory, but it faded when she remembered there had only been one other moment like that since Uther's fall. She laid down, resting her head on the silk tabard, and closed her eyes, seeing that Ysondre was taking the next watch._


	5. Whatever It Takes!

Whatever It Takes!

"I have witnessed the rise and fall of empires... the birth and extinction of entire species... Over countless millennia the foolishness of mortals has remained the only constant. Your presence here confirms this." Loken yelled as they approached. "My master has shown me the future, and you have no place in it. Azeroth will be reborn in darkness. Yogg-Saron shall be released! The Pantheon shall fall!"

"Are they all this big?" Alleria mocked, nocking an arrow aimed at Loken's head. "The enemies you fight that is, are they all this big, or is this guy an exception?"

"He's not the biggest we've fought, but he's not the smallest either." Sylvanas replied, unsheathing her swords.

"Watcher Loken, you have failed in your prime duty as a Watcher of Ulduar and jailer of Yogg-Saron. By the power and authority granted to us by the Titans, I hereby sentence you to death." Alexstrasza yelled back. "Do you have any last words?"

"Your ignorance is profound. Can you not see where this path leads?" Loken laughed.

"We will not stand by and let the Old Gods escape their prisons, Azeroth will not fall into darkness, nor burn in fel-fire!" Alexstrasza roared, fighting the urge to transform into her natural form. "Yogg-Saron will be defeated, and all those who follow will be buried with it!"

"What hope is there for you? None!" Loken snarled, getting to his feet and marching toward them. "Come closer. I will make it quick."

Lightning rained down from nowhere as Alleria and Sylvanas rushed to engage Loken in combat. Sylvanas took the Watcher's focus and fought him hand to sword, while Alleria covered her sister's back with rapid arrow fire. Alexstrasza and Ysera seemed content to bless the Windrunners with their gifts, over engaging the Watcher themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brann! A little more speed would be greatly appreciated!" Vereesa yelled, amid a storm of ice shards raining around them, fireballs incinerating corrupted iron constructs, as two magi fought back to back against seemingly endless waves of enemies.

"Don't rush me! Titan constructs are tricky buggers to interface with!" Brann yelled back.

"Are all dwarves so easily irritated?" Kalecgos asked Vereesa.

"Not from my experiences," she replied, out of earshot of Brann. "Though the situation does demand it."

"True!" Kalec said, as he polymorphed an entire group of enemies into penguins, allowing Vereesa to incinerate them.

"So that was the problem? Now I'm makin' progress..." Brann cheered.

"Critical threat index. Void analysis diverted. Initiating sanitization protocol." The Tribunal stated.

"Hang on! Nobody's gonna' be sanitized as long as I have a say in it!" Brann said quickly, his hands moving faster across the Titan console.

"I thought you said you were an expert, dwarf!" Kalecgos snarled.

"I thought you were the Aspect of Magic, dragon!" Brann yelled.

"Not the time!" Vereesa cut them both off, as large golems appeared and quickly attacked them.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a familiar arrogant voice said.

Before either magi could react, the constructs were blasted backward and walled off by pure arcane energy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Vereesa yelled at Medivh, turning her frustration at Kalecgos and Brann's bickering, into anger against the Guardian.

"Surveying the landscape, I was seeing how much chaos the fall of the Temple has caused," Medivh said plainly, summoning a bubble to protect them from the Tribunal's defence protocols. "It seems this Lich has sparked civil wars across the entire continent. Trolls fighting each other south-east of here, 'Vrykul' tearing each other to pieces in the distant south, and elemental creations throwing themselves against each other in droves just south of here. All the while you're here facing off against an Old God."

"And you find that entertaining?" Kalecgos asked, sharing in Vereesa's irritation.

"Not at all, as all these forces could turn the tide against the Legion. I would advise you finish your business here and restore balance." Medivh said simply.

"Well we'd move a lot faster if we had a Guardian actually helping us!" Vereesa sighed.

"I am helping, I'm providing valuable information where needed." Medivh smiled.

"You're the most powerful magi alive, why not use that power to fight the Legion?" Kalecgos asked.

"Because the Legion have yet to arrive, so why waste my skills where they are not needed? Good day." Medivh bowed, before transforming and flying back the way he had come.

"Not much of a Guardian," Kalecgos said plainly. "Though these shields have kept us alive."

"At least he gave us that courtesy," Vereesa breathed. "Brann, how much longer?"

"Not much longer lass!" Brann replied. "Ha! The old magic fingers finally won through! Now let's get down to-"

"Alert! Security fail safes deactivated. Beginning memory purge..." one of the Tribunal heads stated.

"Purge?" Oh no you don't! Where did I—Aha, this should do the trick..." Brann spluttered, before the Tribunal's attacks ceased, and the constructs on the other side of Medivh's shield stopped their assault and stood still.

"System online. Life form patterns recognised. Welcome Branbronzan and Aspect. Query?"

"Query? What do you think I'm here for? Ale and bread? Spill the beans already!" Brann yelled at the three metal heads. "Tell me..."

"I think your personal quest about learning your people's origins can wait Brann, I have a more pressing question," Vereesa cut in. "What lies beneath Ulduar, beside the Old God imprisoned deep beneath. We saw giants being carved from the rock-face, and this place is too vast to just hold one Old God."

"Ulduar is a city," Kalecgos said, before the Tribunal answered.

"Aside from 'Old God', Ulduar houses numerous safeguards for combating parasites designated 'Old Gods'." The Tribunal began. "In response to parasitic infestation corrupting Earthen, Forge of Wills and other systems were instituted to create new Earthen. Safeguards were implemented and protectors were appointed."

"What protectors?" Brann asked.

"Aesir and Vanir or in common nomenclator; Storm and Earth Giants. Sentinel Loken designated supreme. Dragon Aspects appointed to monitor evolution of Azeroth." The Tribunal stated.

"What happened to the old ones?" Vereesa asked.

"Additional background is relevant to your query." It said. "Following global combat between Aesir and Vanir..."

"What caused the war?" Kalecgos asked quickly.

"Unknown. Data suggests that impetus for global combat originated with prime designate Loken, who neutralized all remaining Aesir and Vanir, affecting termination of conflict." It continued. "Prime designate Loken then initiated stasis of several seed races including Earthen, Giant and Vrykul at designated holding facilities, including Ulduar."

"These races could aid the Alliance, the ones we've fought have certainly shown they are strong fighters." Vereesa said quietly. "What does Prime designate mean?"

"Designation of Prime Designate relates to Watcher's duty to monitor imprisoned 'Old God' and the constructs in stasis." The Tribunal explained.

"What would happen if the Prime Designate fails in its duty, or is terminated?" Kalecgos asked, realising his fellow Aspects were about to terminate Loken for failing in its duty.

"If Prime Designate fails or is terminated, Pantheon involvement would be required to ensure planetary stability, including the continuity of life on Azeroth." The Tribunal explained.

"Wait, if Loken is killed... The Pantheon will return? What will happen then?" Vereesa asked urgently.

"An agent of the Pantheon will determine if the planet is following Pantheon designated path, if finds show deviation, planetary re-origination will be implemented."

"Oh no!" Vereesa exclaimed. "We've got to stop them from killing Loken!"

"I thought we were assigned to turn these constructs to our side, that's something we have yet to do." Kalecgos queried her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Is there somewhere we can reprogram the constructs, or at least create an army that will fight for us?" Brann asked the Tribunal.

"Designate the Ironshaper controls production of constructs in this facility," the Tribunal began.

"Thank you very much, that'll be all... For now." Brann said, following Vereesa and Kalecgos from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My death... heralds the end of this world." Loken breathed as it collapsed to the ground dead.

"By the Light of the Sunwell I missed this!" Alleria laughed, pulling her arrows from Loken's corpse.

Sylvanas managed a brief smile at seeing her sister happy, but her concern for Loken's final words was shared by the two dragon aspects.

"What did it mean?" she asked, but Alexstrasza's blank look meant that she had no answers.

A rhythmic thudding heralded the arrival of Thorim, who knelt beside Loken's corpse, and quickly ripped its tongue out in one clean motion.

"Was that necessary?" Alexstrasza asked.

"His vile tongue cost many lives, including my beloved." Thorim said, before marching away. "I take it as a means of payback for her death."

"I'll be sure to follow his example when we kill Ner'zhul!" Sylvanas chuckled, though only Alexstrasza heard her.

"I think death is too good for it, we will think of something that will keep it alive and suffering, as well as incapable of corrupting others." Alleria said, resting her bow over her right shoulder. "Are they all this easy nowadays?"

"Not really, and you have to remember we're just getting started with this war." Sylvanas laughed. "There'll be tougher fights ahead."

"Oh goodie!" Alleria said gleefully.

At that moment, a door opened on their right and the other group hurried out, minus Brann, a panicked look on their faces.

"Please tell me you haven't... killed Loken," Vereesa gasped as she came to a screeching halt in front of Sylvanas and Alleria, her eyes falling upon the watcher's corpse. "Oh no!"

"What? I thought we agreed that killing him was a good thing?" Alleria said confused.

"We have just learnt from the Archivum that the death of the Prime Designate will bring about Pantheon interference," Kalecgos explained as Vereesa caught her breath.

"That's good, right? Maybe they can help defeat the Legion?" Sylvanas said hopefully.

"I doubt that the Pantheon themselves will intervene," Alexstrasza said softly. "Did the Archivum specify what sort of involvement the Pantheon would..."

"Planetary re-origination," Vereesa answered.

"Oh dear, that is not a good sign," Ysera breathed. "We must defeat Yogg-Saron and find a way to avert this counter-measure. Did you take control of the iron constructs?"

"Yes," Kalecgos smiled, as Vereesa pulled a small device from within her robes. "Brann is currently overseeing production of Earthen creations to defeat the corrupted iron constructs."

"And the armies that lie dormant? We passed at least a hundred giant metal Vrykul in stasis, they could be really useful against the Legion." Sylvanas said quickly.

"I'm working on it lass!" Brann's voice yelled from the device in Vereesa's hand. "You just worry 'bout the defences of Ulduar, and I'll worry 'bout the army beneath it!"

"What defences?" Alleria asked. "And where's that 'Guardian'?"

"No idea where Medivh's gone, but he's not being very helpful at the moment," Vereesa snarled.

"Don't worry sister, if he continues acting so aloof, I'll happily relieve him of his head again," Alleria chuckled.

"We know you want his head, you don't need to remind us," Sylvanas sighed.

"Now who's acting like the oldest sister?" Alleria retorted, before Brann got the topic back on track.

"The defences are in three layers; ground armies of iron constructs, aerial vehicles in the sky, and orbital weapons." Brann summarised. "The ground and air won't be a problem for ya, and the orbital weaponry... well, if you're quick you can avoid it."

"Thank you Bronzebeard," Kalecgos stated. "I agree that we will not have any trouble from the ground or air, but knowing what the Titans left behind to guard their terminals, I fear the power of these orbital defences."

"What of the Watchers?" Ysera asked.

"We don't know," Vereesa said quickly. "The Archivum did not have any information on Ulduar itself, just the outer areas including these two halls."

"There's a bigger terminal inside Ulduar that should have more information on the status of the Watchers," Brann said from the device. "The Archivum was at least polite enough to tell me that."

"Okay," Sylvanas said. "Brann, keep producing Earthen to clear Ulduar of corrupted constructs, and learn exactly what the full scale of the dormant forces are, and how we can turn them against the Legion and the Lich."

"Will do lass," Brann replied.

"We'll try and fly into Ulduar, destroying what we can from the air," Sylvanas said quickly. "We'll keep this communicator so we can contact you if we need your assistance, or if you learn something new."

"Wise move lass, good luck with the assault." Brann said, before he ended the conversation.

"We're seriously attacking a Titan city with three layers of defences?" Vereesa asked in disbelief.

"Not directly," Sylvanas smiled. "I'm guessing it'll be like every other Titan building, and have a fair few holes we can exploit, plus it seems rather obvious that the front door will be sealed."

"Clever," Alleria smiled, giving her sister a powerful hug.

"Certainly well thought out my dear, I foresee no complications." Alexstrasza smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have done well," The Lich smiled down at his disciple. "The 'heroes' have fled to Ulduar, and are preparing to face an Old God... The fools."

"What if they succeed my liege?" the kneeling disciple asked.

"Then there are other Old Gods who will rise in its place, and they will have wasted time whilst we grew stronger!" The Lich stated.

"What do you wish of me my liege?"

"Infiltrate Ulduar, and observe their progress, but do not engage!" He ordered. "Return once they have confronted the God of Death."

"Yes my liege," she growled.


	6. Alone in the Darkness

Alone in the Darkness.

"Nice plan sister!" Alleria yelled, though they were back to back against hordes of oncoming Iron constructs.

"I believe the plan worked, what we did not anticipate was the ground forces being capable of attacking us in the air." Sylvanas retorted. "But we caused a fair bit of damage, and Ysera destroyed that bloody tank with lightning."

"And those towers were destroyed by Onyxia, though I'm not sure how." Alleria admitted.

"She's the Earth Warden, she can manipulate the land if she wishes, and destroying those towers with an earthquake was a very clever move." Sylvanas said, slashing both swords outward, sending a holy shockwave that cut through the oncoming constructs.

"Where did the others go? After the tank blew up things got a little hectic."

"Ysera flew north-east of here, Alexstrasza landed with Onyxia a short distance from here, and Kalecgos and Vereesa soared north, not sure how far they've gone." Sylvanas said, as the last few constructs attacked them. "We should move north to find Alexstrasza, we cannot afford to lose her."

"Remind me again why she's so special?" Alleria said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't been told everything multiple times already. "Sorry if I'm being a pest, you must think I'm such an idiot."

"I've never thought you were an idiot Alleria," Sylvanas smiled, as they walked over the corpses of the constructs they had killed. "And I fully understand, you were gone for several years, there's a lot you may have forgotten, and some events you missed."

"Let's not talk when there's fighting to be done!" Alleria said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did well my dear," Alexstrasza said softly, as she and Onyxia looked across the ruined formation grounds. "You are growing in strength; it was no mistake to bestow you with the mantle of Earth Warder."

"I may still need time to hone my abilities," Onyxia laughed nervously, seeing the destruction she had brought about.

The numerous pillars had collapsed, the ground was cracked, uneven and had swallowed legions of iron constructs. Onyxia had not only managed to annihilate an army of iron constructs, but the outer defences of Ulduar were no longer a threat to them.

"You will attune yourself in time, but for now we should focus on the Old God beneath our feet," Alexstrasza said softly, putting her hand on Onyxia's shoulder. "Already I can hear its whispers in my mind, I am thankful that Malfurion has shielded us from such evils."

Onyxia sniffed the air, quickly recognising her mistress' scent on the breeze, but something else attracted her in the opposite direction. They stopped dead at the top of a large staircase, which led down into a vast courtyard flanked by pools of water. At the far end was a bulky Titan construct, clad in furs, and working at a flaming furnace.

"Do we kill it?" Onyxia asked uncertainly.

"No, we cleanse it," Alexstrasza replied. "It has likely fallen to Yogg-Saron's whispers, and its actions are not its own... I feel it wiser to cleanse the corruption."

"How?" Sylvanas asked, as she and Alleria joined them.

"Knock it out, and return after silencing the Old God." Alexstrasza said simply.

"Oh, so we just knock out a fiery giant construct, it's that simple?" Alleria said sarcastically. "How the hell do we do that?"

"Leave it to me, I suggest you head that way, and deal with whatever that construct is by the entrance," Alexstrasza instructed, as a large robot stomped into view on their right. "I will join you shortly."

"So... We get to fight that giant robot, while you... 'Cleanse' that thing?" Alleria asked.

"Something like that, young one," Alexstrasza smiled. "I'm sure you'll have fun killing that machine."

"Oh we will," Alleria smiled, her eyes fixed on Onyxia. "I know just what will take care of that thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ysera landed safely, watching Kalecgos and Vereesa flying further over Ulduar, before her attention was drawn to her surroundings. In the middle of the vast unnatural Titan city, was a small oasis of nature, with elemental guardians encouraging the growth of more plant life. The main thing that drew Ysera's attention was a tall, beautiful Titan construct that was patrolling the oasis.

"This must be Watcher Freya, she seems almost in a dream, like there is nothing wrong," Ysera commented to herself. "A feeling I am well aware of, and one I will not permit to continue."

She channelled her natural druidic magic into her, feeling her connection to the world grow stronger, causing clouds begin to swirl around Watcher Freya. The watcher seemed uninterested by the sudden clouds around her head, and continued to wander in circles.

"Eonar, help me cleanse your creation of corruption, bless me with the strength to free her of the Old God's taint," Ysera breathed, hearing the sound of beating wings growing closer.

"Let me help you mother," Ysondre said, standing beside Ysera in mortal form, her hands quickly summoning her own druidic magic to aid them.

"Thank you my child," Ysera smiled.

The clouds grew thicker around Freya's head, and it was only when vines sprouted up from the ground and ensnared her feet that the Watcher realised that she was under attack.

"Eonar grant me your blessing!" Freya yelled, but the vines thickened and tightened their grip, holding her in place.

Before Freya or her corrupted minions could swarm toward the two emerald dragons, lightning flashed from the summoned clouds, repeatedly striking the watcher and sending electricity through her body. The lightning also set fire to the minions of Freya that charged towards them, killing them before they could reach the two Emerald dragons.

"Do you think it will work mother?" Ysondre asked.

"There is only one way to find out," Ysera said, ceasing her magic before gliding toward the recovering Watcher.

As she approached, she saw more of Freya's minions becoming the targets of Ysondre's lightning, which succeeded in keeping them away from the Emerald Aspect.

"Are you still under the Old God's influence Watcher Freya?" Ysera asked, standing a safe distance from the Watcher.

"I... I can see clearly again, you have awakened me from that nightmare," Freya said slowly, looking around at the elemental creatures that had been killed by Ysondre's lightning. "The Old God's corruption has tainted this once pure place, I will aid you in stopping it from escaping and causing the same damage to this world."

"We would be grateful for your aid," Ysera smiled. "I understand your feelings at this time, many of my kin were lost to the corruption of an Old God. It was with the intervention of the children of the Titans, that they found peace in death... Ysondre was the only one who was freed."

"Eonar protect us," Freya said solemnly, before teleporting away.

"What do we do now mother?" Ysondre asked, landing at her mother's side in dragon form.

"We shall wait here, I have a feeling that the others will find us," Ysera said looking around. "Let us make this an island of peace amid the corrupted halls of Yogg Saron's prison."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"New toys? For me?" the robot said excitedly. "I promise I won't break them this time!"

"No, we'll burn you," Alleria yelled.

Onyxia transformed into her dragon form and took flight, before bathing the Deconstructor in flames.

"Ahh!" the robot screamed.

"That was overkill," Sylvanas sighed, as Onyxia transformed back.

"Did you really want to hear more of that irritating voice as we fought it?" Alleria laughed.

"I didn't really want to hear it scream," Sylvanas replied. "It had the mind of a child, it didn't know what it was doing. Hearing it scream in pain was not nice."

"It was a giant robot that could have crushed us with one hand!" Alleria yelled, pointing at the melted remains. "Even if it did act like a child, I'd rather not have been killed by it 'playing' with me."

"Let's just move on, we need to find the others and confront Yogg Saron before it invades our minds," Sylvanas sighed. "Onyxia my dear, would you kindly turn your fire against that door."

"Yes mistress." Onyxia smiled, hurrying up the stairs in front of them toward the large metal door that blocked their path.

The quiet moment was interrupted by a rhythmic thumping that shook the ground, Alleria and Sylvanas turned to see the fiery Titan construct stomping toward them. Alleria moved for her bow but Sylvanas stopped her.

"I take it you were successful my queen?" Sylvanas called, as the Dragon Queen leapt off the construct's shoulder.

"The corruption was not as deeply rooted as I first thought," Alexstrasza smiled brightly. "Or perhaps I have forgotten my own strength after years of being idle."

"Do you think that strength will prove useful against the Old God?" Alleria asked.

"I don't know," Alexstrasza hesitated. "I have never faced the Old Gods directly, only their minions and their lesser constructs. I definitely could not face it alone."

"We're fighting with you my queen," Alleria bowed her head, before the dragon queen's roar distracted them.

"Wait!" Alexstrasza roared, hurrying up the stairs. "Your fire will not suffice to get through that door my dear, but there are other ways inside."

"Such as?" Alleria asked.

Alexstrasza walked over to a small circular pedestal that was a few feet in front of the door, and gestured for the others to join her. After a few seconds of standing on the pedestal in silence, the four of them suddenly found themselves on the other side of the door.

"Teleportation?" Sylvanas exclaimed. "What other surprises are we going to find here?"

"I rather hope that there are no unpleasant surprises that lie ahead," Alexstrasza said quickly. "Let us find our friends before the Old God's minions find us."


	7. In His House He Waits Dreaming

In His House He Waits Dreaming.

They freed the final two watchers; Hodir and Mimiron, before Thorim re-joined them as the doors to Yogg Saron's prison opened before them.

"We will aid you as best we can, but the horrors it will unleash you must face alone." Thorim informed them as they moved towards the open door.

"We appreciate any assistance you can give noble watchers," Alexstrasza bowed, before the four watchers teleported away.

"What horrors?" Alleria asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Whatever it throws at us, we'll face it together and win," Sylvanas said boldly.

"You ever faced an Old God before?" Alleria asked as they moved through the shattered hallways, the sense of dread getting stronger the further down they went.

"We... I've faced their minion and followers in the past year or two, but never an actual Old God," Sylvanas replied. "Though we did defeat an Elemental Lord!"

"The elemental lords were pawns of the Old Gods before the Titans came to bring order to Azeroth," Alexstrasza informed them. "I fear this threat will truly test your skills and resolve."

Having just mentioned the pawns of the Old Gods, they were hardly surprised to find a large antechamber filled with the vile creatures. Alleria quickly fired a volley of arrows into the oncoming minions, picking off the weaker ones and enraging the others.

"You will not stop the Old God's return!" they yelled.

"Just try and stop us!" Alleria mocked, as Sylvanas cut them down with ease.

Just as they were dispatching the last few minions, the doors on the far side opened, and a large faceless creature stomped into the room, blocking their path.

"Your destruction will herald a new age of suffering!" the abomination roared, before charging towards them.

"I will not allow that to happen!" Alexstrasza roared back.

The Dragon Queen transformed into her natural form and breathed fire at the faceless one, the abomination immediately screaming as it was burned.

"That was too easy!" Vereesa noted.

"It's master will not be so easy," Alexstrasza noted. "I can feel it in my mind, trying to sow doubt and fear about our mission."

"Are you capable of continuing? We must be close to Yogg Saron for it to be affecting you so strongly." Sylvanas noted.

"Do you feel up to facing an Old God alone?" Alexstrasza asked, one hand massaging her scalp as the whispers grew more numerous.

"Ahem!" Brann's voice came over the communicator. "I might have a little support for ye."

On cue a long procession of Iron Vrykul and Dwarves, and two Iron Giants came marching down the hallway behind them.

"I think these will help, thanks Brann" Vereesa commented.

"Not a problem lass, give that God a good thrashin' for me," Brann's voice said proudly. "I'll continue monitoring the construction of more Iron constructs, they should..."

"Brann?" Vereesa asked after he cut out mid-sentence.

"Maybe the Old God is messing with it, we should hurry!" Alleria said quickly.

"Are you coming my queen?" Sylvanas asked.

"The whispers... They're relentless," Alexstrasza said in a low voice.

"We should return to the Conservatory until the God is defeated, before we succumb to the madness," Ysera said, ushering her sister back up the hallway.

"I'm sorry Windrunners, you will have to face the Old God without us," Alexstrasza apologised.

"Ysondre? Onyxia? Are you able to help us?" Alleria asked quickly.

"Yes, Malfurion's mental protection is still in place." Ysondre explained. "I can still feel the whispers, but they are like scratches against glass."

"I wish you luck my dears, and I grant you my blessing, may it give you strength against the Old God's manipulations." Alexstrasza said, before her, Ysera and Kalecgos hurried back up to the surface.

"How bad could it be?" Alleria said, seeing the small army of Iron constructs awaiting their orders. "Move out!"

They followed the dwarves down another shattered corridor, where the damage was far worse than the previous corridor.

"Maybe we can use this damage to bury the Old God after we beat it!" Alleria noted.

"These Iron Giants will certainly make that a possibility." Sylvanas added.

They reached a large, reinforced door, and knew that the evil they were facing lay on the other side.

"This is it," Sylvanas breathed as she unsheathed her swords. "Be ready for anything, don't listen to its whispers, and do not give into fear or doubt... We can do this."

"I'm with you sister," Vereesa smiled, rolling her shoulders and summoning a water elemental at her side.

"This is just the beginning, a stepping stone to stopping the Legion," Alleria added. "Let's do it!"

The doors opened as they drew closer, and what lay on the other side surprised the three Windrunners. A lone female Vrykul was being slowly advanced upon by hordes of Faceless ones, but what perplexed Sylvanas was the lack of any damage to the room, or sign of the Watchers who had promised to help them.

"Let's kill the bastards!" Alleria said, beginning to move forward, but Sylvanas stopped them and the small army accompanying them.

"Wait... This isn't right," Sylvanas noted.

"Heroes! Help me!" the woman yelled when she spotted them.

"We should save her!" Vereesa said urgently.

"I don't think she needs our help," Sylvanas replied. "Alleria, lend me your bow."

Sylvanas took Alleria's bow and a single arrow, nocked it and aimed it at the woman.

"What are you doing?" Alleria hissed.

"Light, illuminate the truth and wash away the darkness that blinds us," Sylvanas muttered, as the arrow began to glow.

She released the arrow and suddenly Alleria and Vereesa understood their sister's hesitance. The arrow hit the woman in the chest, and the second it hit the Faceless ones stopped advancing on her. As the woman began to laugh, her voice echoing around the chamber, the true prison cell revealed itself. Shattered glowing chains and a cracked stone floor appeared as an invisible fog faded around them; revealing. much to their relief, the Watchers were standing on four pedestals around the edge of the room.

"I am the lucid dream, the monster in your nightmares, the fiend of a thousand faces." The woman said, her voice becoming more monstrous and deeper in resonance.

"We really should listen to you more," Alleria breathed.

"Cower before my true form," the woman said before she sank into the inky blue water. "BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH!"

"Attack!" Alleria yelled, as Yogg Saron revealed itself.

The God of Death was truly monstrous in its true form, a large curved head with a gaping maw, with its eyes being smaller gaping mouths.

"Focus on its tentacles!" Vereesa ordered, as one of her spells was deflected by a shield protecting the Old God.

Sylvanas followed a small group of Iron dwarves toward one of the larger tentacles, wheeling her head around at a loud bang, the two Iron Giants had been locked out, but the echoing bangs told her they were still trying to get in. As the tentacles sunk into the floor after being severely wounded, more sprouted up through the cracked floor, and minions of the Old God spawned through portals appearing with equal regularity.

"Heroes, find solace in Eonar's light, let it protect you from the Old God's madness!" Freya called.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alleria yelled.

"Step into the beams of light for a respite from its whispers," Vereesa called, Sylvanas glanced over to see Vereesa was standing in one of the three beams of light.

They continued to fight and dispatch the tentacles and minions until Sylvanas heard a scream. She looked around and noticed Vereesa had vanished, but before she could raise the alarm; her sister reappeared a short distance away.

"Where did you go?" Alleria called.

"I don't know, I saw a vision of the past," Vereesa replied, hurrying to a beam of light for protection. "I saw the creation of the Dragon Soul."

"Makes sense, Deathwing was being influenced by the Old Gods," Onyxia called, moving to fight beside Alleria.

"Why would it show us that? It's ancient history!" Ysondre asked, hitting multiple minions with lightning.

"To demoralise us? To confuse us? It's not going to work!" Alleria laughed, before she was sucked into a portal.

"He's targeting us!" Vereesa called, before Alleria returned close to Sylvanas.

"What did you see?"

"That Orc bitch killing King Llane!" Alleria spat.

"That's more recent, which means..." Sylvanas commented, before everything went momentarily black.

 _She looked around and shuddered as she saw a familiar form standing before a large winged demon._

 _"Kil'Jaeden is displeased with your progress Ner'zhul," the demon said calmly, and Sylvanas moved closer to watch the Lich King's reactions._

 _"I have weakened this world for his invasion, doubt has been sown throughout the Alliance, and the mighty Dragonflights have been scattered to the winds," The Lich said proudly. "All I need now is an artefact of power to open the way for his invasion."_

 _The demon grinned menacingly._

 _"Kil'jaeden knows puny wretch," The demon chuckled, withdrawing something from its belt. "Consider this a gift. Use it to fulfil your purpose, or face his eternal wrath."_

 _The Lich took the object and looked at it, before the demon disappeared in a ball of flame. The Lich looked agaub at the skull in his hands and laughed._

 _"Oh how the times have changed," The Lich chuckled. "Isn't that right, Gul'dan."_

Sylvanas roared in anger, and stabbed the illusion of the Lich King. The second her swords touched the illusion, there was a deafening roar and the environment around her shifted. She was now standing in a claustrophobic dark chamber, with a pulsing organ above her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt compelled to attack it. She slashed both swords across the pulsing organ, before dropping to her knees as another scream deafened her. Before she could get to her feet and cause the Old God further pain, she and her weapons were spat out of one of the God's many mouths.

"Look upon the true face of death and know that your end comes soon!" Yogg Saron boomed, as more tentacles and minions spawned, but the shield protecting the Old God vanished.

"Focus your attacks on it! Let's finish it!" Alleria yelled to the few surviving Iron constructs.

The tentacles destroyed the last constructs, as they moved to attack Yogg Saron, The heroes skilfully evaded the flailing limbs, responding by landing several attacks against the Old God.

"Onyxia! Ysondre! Finish this!" Alleria yelled as the Old God emitted a deafening roar.

"Eternal suffering awaits!"

Ysondre summoned a vast cloud over the Old God, before she and Onyxia breathed fire at Yogg Saron. The Old God screamed in agony, the tentacles flailing wildly as they were struck by lightning, before one-by-one retreating into the floor.

"Your fate is sealed. The end of days is finally upon you and ALL who inhabit this miserable little seedling." Yogg Saron bellowed, as it sunk beneath the inky blue water. "Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh'ongg w'ssh."

"Is it done?" Alleria gasped, almost collapsing from exhaustion.

"You have not killed it heroes, but you have weakened it again, it will take several centuries for it to rise again." Thorim told them as the four Watchers leapt down from their podiums. "We thank you for stopping its corruption before it spread beyond Ulduar."

Hodir quickly turned the water to ice, and Mimiron quickly began repairing the broken chains around the edge of the room.

"Wait... We killed the Prime Designate, will the Pantheon initiate planetary re-origination?" Vereesa remembered.

"The Pantheon will send an agent to determine whether or not re-origination is required," Freya explained.

"When would they arrive?" Ysondre asked.


	8. Observed

Observed.

They rendezvoused with Alexstrasza, Ysera and Kalecgos, before hurrying for the one area they hadn't cleared of corrupted constructs. They all arrived at the Celestial Planetarium just in time, as a large figure made from constellations appeared as the doors opened.

"Trans-location complete. Commencing planetary analysis of Azeroth." The Observer stated, summoning a large globe before him. "Stand back, mortals. I am not here to fight you. It is in the universe's best interest re-originate this planet should my analysis find systemic corruption. Do not interfere."

"Mighty observer, please hear my words," Alexstrasza said loudly, approaching the Observer as he began scanning the globe. "We represent the Aspects and the greatest champions of the mortal races."

"I recognise the authority of the Aspects, you were charged with watching over this world," The Observer stated.

"I am aware that there is corruption in this world, but I plead with you to not re-originate this planet at this time." Alexstrasza asked.

"If there is systemic corruption, the Titan's work must be continued, the corruption must be purged." The Observer stated.

"I am aware of the Titan's edict, but this is not a feasible solution at this time," Alexstrasza stated, taking another step closer to the Observer.

"Explain!"

"The Legion comes for this world, and we are preparing a large-scale defence across the continents," Alexstrasza explained. "If you re-originate Azeroth now, you leave the world vulnerable to being destroyed by the Legion. If you truly wish to uphold the Titan's noble work, give us time to repel the Legion before determining the extent of corruption."

"What would you determine to be an appropriate amount of time for the protection of this world?" The Observer asked.

"Two years," Alexstrasza bargained. "Two full rotations of this planet around the sun."

"The agreement is made, I shall return in two planetary rotations of the sun to determine the level of systemic corruption." The Observer stated, as the globe vanished. "Good bye."

Without saying another word, the Observer vanished.

"That was unnervingly easy," Vereesa commented. "Hey sis, what did you see when Yogg-Saron sucked you into that portal. I saw the creation of the Dragon Soul, Alleria saw the assassination of King Llane, what did you see?"

"Him," Sylvanas said flatly, as they walked back to the entrance. "Brann? How's the production of new Iron soldiers coming?"

The radio silence allowed Vereesa and Alleria to jump in on Sylvanas' non-answer.

"Him who?" Alleria asked.

"Uther?" Vereesa added.

"Yes. I saw a vision of the Lich King," Sylvanas sighed. "He was giving a status report to a demon, he said he was close to opening the way for the Legion, he just required..."

"An artefact!" Alleria gasped. "Please don't say the demon gave him a skull, an Orc skull to be precise."

"It did," Sylvanas gulped. "The Lich spoke to the skull like he knew it."

"The skull of Gul'dan! We need to stop him!" Alleria exclaimed, breaking into a run.

"Gul'dan? The Orc that led the invasion?" Vereesa clarified. "I think she has the right idea in running."

They ran to catch up with Alleria, but ground to a halt by the teleporter; Alleria was standing very still, with her bow drawn.

"What's wrong?" Vereesa asked, stopping the others from getting near Alleria.

"We're not alone," Alleria said coldly. "Come out bitch! I know you're here!"

"Clever girl," a cruel voice said from the shadows.

"I saw your tricks in that vision," Alleria smirked. "I ought to thank that Old God. If hadn't shown me that vision of you killing the king, I'd have never known what to look for, and you'd have caught me unaware."

"You beat an Old God, but you will not stop the Legion," the voice laughed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Vereesa called.

"It's Garona Halforcen, the bitch that killed King Llane," Alleria made the introductions, though Garona stayed in the shadows. "I'm guessing the Lich had co-opted her skills."

"I serve Ner'zhul!" Garona yelled, leaping from the shadows. "Die!"

The Orc leapt from the shadows, her daggers gleaming and her eyes glowing white, and Alleria managed to evade the daggers and throw Garona off her.

"Stay back! I'll handle this filth!" Alleria yelled as her sisters moved to intervene.

"Should we intervene?" Vereesa asked uncertainly.

"She seems to be handling the assassin quite well," Ysera noted. "Though the colour of her eyes unnerves me."

"Mind control," Alexstrasza hissed. "We have to do something!"

"What? They're pretty much locked in combat, if we intervene it could spell disaster!" Sylvanas said, as Alleria swung her bow at Garona's head, clearly intending to bludgeon the Orc, but Garona ducked at the last second.

"I took 'care; of your little dwarf friend, and now I'm going to _take care_ of you," Garona laughed, her quick attacks kept Alleria from retaliating.

"There's seven of us, and one of you!" Sylvanas taunted the Orc, stepping forward.

"I'm not here for you," Garona smirked. "I'm here for her."

"If you dare harm our sister we will intervene," Vereesa said boldly.

"Not if I intervene first," a voice called, and all eyes darted up to see a raven circling overhead.

Garona snarled and quickly moved to decapitate the momentarily distracted Alleria, but the raven blasted Garona away with an arcane shockwave, the energy pinned her to the wall.

"Where the hell were you?" Vereesa yelled at the Guardian, as he transformed before them, and Garona struggled against her invisible restraints.

"Finding you some support," Medivh stated simply, dusting off his robes. "It seems I arrived just in time once again."

"What back up? You're a little late for bringing back-up for fighting Yogg Saron, we already beat it," Alleria spat, but the door behind Medivh began to freeze, with ice forming across the surface.

Before anyone could enquire, the door shattered and the fragments were immediately sucked out by an unseen wind. When the fragments and dust cleared, the Windrunners and Aspects were greeted by a familiar group of fellow heroes.

"Sorry we're late, took us a while to track you down," Jaina stated, leading the others forward.

"Aye, dragons are tricky to track in these frigid wastes, but the elements guided us here," Falstad added. "Where's the action?"

"Not here, that's for sure," Sylvanas smiled. "Yogg Saron is defeated, the vast machinery beneath this city is now producing constructs to fight the Legion, and we've now captured one of the Lich's lackeys."

"I'll never talk!" Garona yelled, her invisible restraints causing her to float in the air toward them. "I'll die before I betray Ner'zhul!"

"I can live with that," Alleria said, pressing one of Garona's blades against her throat.

"No!" Medivh interrupted, moving Garona away from Alleria. "She will not talk in her current state, give me a little time and she'll tell us what we need to know. Her mind is not her own, the magic over her is evil, but an evil I am familiar with."

"Do what you can," Sylvanas said, putting a calming hand on Alleria's shoulder. "We need to plan our next move."

"What's to plan? We kill the Lich!" Alleria snarled. "He cannot be allowed to open a portal for the Legion!"

"The Lich has an army of Nerubians, and has likely used this time to resurrect our fallen dragonkin to serve him," Alexstrasza said stepping forward. "For all we know Dragonblight is completely in the hands of the Lich's minions."

"Then we use whatever army isn't corrupted here, and take Dragonblight by force!" Alleria said with gritted teeth. "We test the Titan's army against the Nerubians, and use it to wipe out whatever strength the Lich has."

"And what about that flying fortress? Naxxramas?" Vereesa asked.

"We fly in and cut the head off the snake! We kill the Lich!" Alleria said quickly.

"I will not kill Uther!" Sylvanas stated. "The Lich yes, Uther no."

"They are one and the same now!" Alleria yelled.

"I can't believe that!" Sylvanas replied, her voice faltering slightly. "I agree with retaking Dragonblight and defeating whatever army the Lich has assembled, but I... there must be another way to defeat the Lich!"

"What?" Alleria asked, almost butting heads with her sister.

"I don't know" Sylvanas said weakly, backing away from the group and staring at the ghostly Titan statues.

"Urgh, m'head..." A voice said, and it took them a moment before they remembered Brann on the radio.

"Brann! Are you alright?" Vereesa said brightly, grabbing the radio from within her robes.

"Got a splittin' headache but I'm otherwise alright lass, what happened?" Brann said groggily.

"Orc assassin, we've caught her... I'm surprised she didn't kill you." Vereesa explained.

"It seems she is not beyond saving," Medivh smiled, his eyes turning to Garona. "Why did you spare the dwarf?"

"He wasn't my mission" Garona stated.

"That's not important, Brann can you activate the army beneath the city?" Alleria asked, grabbing the radio from Vereesa.

"Not from here lass... but why? Is the Old God dead?" Brann asked uncertainly.

"Not dead, but it has been defeated." Sylvanas clarified. "How would we go about activating the army? It's time to take the fight to the Lich."

"If I might make a suggestion, there are additional forces you could rally before assaulting the Lich's stronghold," Medivh said slyly. "Forces on this continent that will also profit from the fall of the undead and the Nerubians."

"Who?" Jaina asked.

"The Drakkari trolls to the south-east, the Vrykul to the west and south-south east, the Taunka to the south-west, and the giants across the eastern side of Northrend, all will likely aid you in defeating the undead." Medivh explained.

"The Vrykul are in civil war, and you previously mentioned that the giants were at war too," Ysera exclaimed.

"I never said persuading them would be easy, I simply said they would follow you against the undead," Medivh smiled. "It is up to you to persuade them."

With that Medivh transformed back into a raven, grabbed Garona by the shoulders and flew away.

"Well, it looks like you all arrived just in time," Sylvanas said brightly, turning to the newcomers.

"Who arrived? What's happening? What the blazes have I missed?" Brann exclaimed over the radio.

"I'll explain in a moment," Vereesa said softly.

"Right, while Brann works on activating the army beneath our feet, we'll split up and work on gaining the support of the numerous Northrend factions," Sylvanas stated, getting everyone's attention. "Ysera, you'll speak to the Taunka. Vereesa and Jaina, you'll locate the storm and ice giants and gain their favour. Alexstrasza, you will travel to the Vrykul in the south-east, you have the best chance of persuading them to turn away from the Lich. I and Alleria will locate the Vrykul to the west."

"What about the rest of us?" Falstad asked indignantly.

"Divide yourselves up among the groups, but Vol'jin, we need you to talk with the Drakkari trolls." Sylvanas replied, before turning her attention to the lone troll in the group.

"Aye, I be ye best bet for persuading m'brethren," Vol'jin smiled. "If I may be so bold, might I have a dragon to accompany me?"

"I'll go," Onyxia piped up.

"Alright then," Sylvanas smiled, as the heroes quickly divided themselves up into five groups. "We'll rendezvous at the Temple of Storms in one day. Is everyone ready?"

"Less talk, more action!" Alleria said impatiently.

"Good luck heroes," Alexstrasza said simply, before they all headed out of Ulduar.


	9. The Winds of the North

The Winds of the North.

Vol'jin and Onyxia landed in the centre of Gun'drak and were immediately met by a hoard of Drakkari trolls, all armed and ready to tear them apart. Onyxia roared and the ground quaked, but Vol'jin leapt from her back to greet a large, overweight Troll in royal vestments, who was flanked by his heavily armed guards.

"Who be intruding on Drakkari lands?" The large Troll asked indignantly. "You not Drakkari, which clan do you belong to?"

"Da Darkspear clan," Vol'jin smiled. "But I be here for more than just my clan, I be here for a greater purpose."

"Is dis why you bring a dragon?" the king asked.

"Yes mon," Vol'jin replied. "I be Vol'jin of de Darkspear, and dis is Onyxia of the Black dragonflight, and Warden of da Earth."

"I be Frost King Malakk, why you here?" Malakk boomed.

"To ask for your aid," Onyxia said, transforming into her mortal form, which surprised the Drakkari trolls.

"Der be a great evil in these lands, de dead have risen..." Vol'jin began, but Malakk interrupted.

"We know of de army of de spiders and de dead," Malakk snapped. "Why should we leave our lands to fight dem?"

"Because dey be weak," a voice laughed, as a rather spindly troll approached them. "Dey be weak, da dragon's tower is gone, dere power is dead. Dey need us to fight for them."

"Silence Drakkuru," Malakk snarled at the spindly troll.

"I be tellin' truths my king," Drakkuru bowed.

"We have an army amassing to the north-west," Onyxia said quickly, when it became clear the king was moved by Drakkuru's words. "But this evil is not ours alone, the Nerubians and the Scourge threatens all of the peoples on this continent."

"Dat's a lie!" Drakkuru yelled. "De Scourge be no danger to us, if we be no danger to dem."

"You're a fool if you believe that," Onyxia smiled. "The Scourge and their leader are pawns of a far greater evil, and if we do not unite now against this lesser evil, darkness will wash over the world."

"Den we should join with de Scourge..." Drakkuru began, but Onyxia snarled and grabbed him by the throat.

"You would betray everything da trolls stand for!" Vol'jin stated, as Onyxia lifted Drakkuru up with one hand. "We be free of others, we be free to practice our beliefs. Allying with da Scourge means death for the Drakkari, and death for all Trolls."

"Enough!" Malakk yelled, but Onyxia did not release Drakkuru, who was struggling to break her draconic grip on his throat. "What do we get from helping you?"

"What would you ask from the Wyrmrest Accord?" Onyxia asked.

"Kill dis traitor, and after we fight dis 'Scourge', we demand to be left in peace!" Malakk stated. "We be needing nothing from no outsiders!"

"Den why help us?" Vol'jin asked.

"Da dragon be right, de dead be a grave threat to da Drakkari," Malakk smiled. "We not gonna let them threaten our people."

"Thank you mighty king," Onyxia smiled, snapping Drakkuru's neck with a flick of her wrist.

"When do we attack?" Malakk asked, signalling his warriors to disband.

"Marshall your forces to the west of your empire, you'll know when the battle begins," Onyxia stated, throwing Drakkuru's corpse into the nearest fire. "Your people will not be the only people fighting to free Northrend from the claws of the Scourge."

"Who else you be asking?" Malakk asked.

"Every faction with an army capable of fighting them," Onyxia said plainly, before transforming back into her natural form. "Thank you again mighty Frost King."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is not a good sign," Hamuul noted, as they swooped down from Wintergrasp to the western edge of Dragonblight, avoiding the flying Nerubian patrols.

The Taunka village nestled against the cliffs was in ruins, with Nerubians feasting on the dead villagers. They were about to give up hope of gaining the Taunka's support, but they spotted a plume of smoke to the west.

"It seems your kin escaped the Nerubian onslaught," Falstad said reassuringly. "Let's approach from the west to show we're friendly."

"A wise precaution," Ysera replied, turning sharply over the coast. "It might be worth speaking with the Tuskar too, it seems they have lost a home to the Nerubians."

"Aye, we could assault the Lich from all sides," Falstad added. "If they have shamans..."

"They do young Dwarf, they are one with the seas," Ysera interrupted.

"Then they could call upon the elements and summon a tidal wave," Falstad thought aloud, as they slowly circled over the Borean Tundra. "If there's one thing spiders hate, its water."

They landed outside the Taunka village, and were immediately met by the guards.

"We are not your enemy," Ysera said as she transformed into her mortal form. "We are no friends of the Nerubians, and we wish to speak with your leader."

"Follow us," the guards said, before leading them through rows of injured Taunka.

Ysera was acutely aware of the odd looks that a dwarf, a horned Kal'dorei and a Tauren were getting from the Taunka, but the situation took precedence over such trivial concerns. They were led to a large wooden building, and greeted by a tall, muscular Taunka with a bare, scarred chest, and a female Taunka in icy blue robes.

"Travellers from distant lands, are you the reason for the spider's assault?" he asked gruffly.

"Partially," Ysera replied. "I trust you lead your noble people?"

"We do," the female Taunka smiled. "I am Greatmother Icemist, and this is my beloved Roanauk Icemist, who are you to seek us out after our tragedy?"

"I am Ysera of the emerald dragonflight, and I represent the Wyrmrest Accord," Ysera bowed. "My companions are from lands far to the south; Falstad Wildhammer of the Dwarven people, and Arch-druid Hamuul Runetotem of the proud Tauren."

"Kin from distant lands?" Roanauk snorted. "Why are you here?"

"We seek your aid in driving the evil from Dragonblight," Ysera stated, but before she could continue, Roanauk interrupted.

"The Nerubians and their vile Undead?" he bellowed. "Where were you when they destroyed our home, and killed my kin?"

"Fleeing as they brought down the Wyrmrest Temple, and killed my kin as we fled," Ysera said, fighting back her emotions.

"You were not the only people to suffer great losses, but we cannot dwell on that, we must stand strong and fight back." Hamuul stated, stepping forward.

"We are seeking the aid of every faction in Northrend, only together can we push the Nerubians back underground, and defeat their Scourge overlords before they can summon a greater evil into the world."

"What could be greater than the dead brought back to life?" Icemist asked cautiously.

"Demons," Falstad breathed. "An army of vile demons without limit from beyond our world."

"You ask us to fight, to help you in war," Roanauk stated, before Icemist finished his sentence.

"What do you offer in return?"

"Revenge against the creatures that took your home, as well as the land they stole from you," Ysera stated.

"Is that it?" Roanauk snarled.

"Would you rather risk your fallen being used by the enemy?" Hamuul asked, and this silenced Roanauk.

"My husband is a proud warrior, this sudden attack and defeat has hurt his pride," Icemist explained. "We will gather what forces we have left, and await your signal to attack."

"Thank you Greatmother," Ysera bowed, Hamuul and Falstad copied her.

"Archdruid, please feel welcome to stay, I would be delighted to hear about your people across the great sea," Icemist smiled, holding out her arms in welcome to Hamuul. "As I am sure you would be fascinated to learn about our culture too."

"I am honoured," Hamuul smiled, giving the Greatmother another bow.

"We'll see you on the battlefield," Falstad grinned, before he and Ysera headed east to Kaskala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was unusually easy," Vereesa said brightly, as they flew over Zul'Drak.

"Aye, those Storm Giants were very eager to fight the Lich," Muradin added.

"They're have been at war with the corrupted Iron constructs for some time, I suspect that when you defeated Yogg Saron, the war ceased." Kalecgos noted. "I suspect they feel threatened by the growth of the Nerubians, and the chance to attack first is too irresistable for them."

"What about the Ice Giants?" Jaina asked, as Kalecgos began to climb.

"It should be easy, they have recently found peace with Thorim after Yogg Saron's corruption drove them apart," Kalecgos stated. "Our alliance with the Watchers, and the defeat of the Old God will make us harder to refuse."

"Are ye saying this won't take long?" Muradin asked.

"It won't be quick, giants are slow by nature, but there won't be much of a debate, and I doubt it will come to violence." Kalecgos replied.

"Good, we need our strength for the assault on Dragonblight, and that floating fortress 'Naxxramas'." Vereesa said bitterly.

"What?" Muradin exclaimed.

"When the Nerubians brought down the Wyrmrest Temple; a large, floating structure rose to the east; the Lich called it Naxxramas," Vereesa explained. "I'm guessing it's the Lich's base of operations."

"You keep saying 'the Lich', not 'Uther', why?" Jaina asked, and Vereesa looked at her with cold eyes before stating.

"Because Uther isn't in control, the Lich is"

"Are ye saying there's a chance to save him?" Muradin said excitedly.

"I don't know, Sylvanas is the one to ask about redemption and such, I personally hope we can save him," Vereesa said slowly. "I think we've lost enough heroes, but getting my sister back was a blessing."

"Maybe we'll be blessed again!" Jaina said encouragingly. "Uther's not dead, he's in that _thing_ somewhere."

"That's the spirit, now brace yourselves, it's going to be a tight fit," Kalecgos roared.

They looked up to see they were descending toward a large, fortified structure between the mountains, with gigantic shards of ice sticking up in all directions.

"I hope the others are having as easy time as we are," Muradin muttered, clutching to Kalecgos' scales as the dragon dived sharply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who the hell woke these things up?" Alleria snarled, dodging a large axe swing that almost decapitated her.

"I don't know, Alexstrasza only woke the Vrykul in the Howling Fjord," Sylvanas said, blasting the Vrykul back with holy energy.

"Agents of the Lich? It would explain their hospitality," Arthas suggested.

"Were we really so blind to not see this?" Ysondre contemplated. "Were we blind to the growth of the Nerubians, and the awakening of these savage Vrykul."

"They may be savage, but we need them on our side not the Lich's" Sylvanas cursed, slamming her swords down and blasting every Vrykul backwards, and creating a bubble around them. "Attention noble Vrykul, we are not your enemies."

"You stand against our king, you are our enemy," a large, heavily armoured Vrykul laughed. "Killing you will bring us great glory."

"It will be temporary!" Alleria snapped. "You'll only bring about your deaths as well as ours."

"EXPLAIN!" the large Vrykul roared, clearly confused.

"The Lich King is a pawn of a greater evil, an evil that will not care about your victories," Alleria explained. "It will destroy us all regardless of allegiance."

"Then why should we side with you?" the Vrykul laughed.

"Because if we can stop the Lich, we have a chance of stopping the greater evil before it annihilates all life on Azeroth," Sylvanas stated. "If we don't unite against this evil, we will not stand a chance against the Legion."

"The Legion?" The Vrykul inquired.

"An infinite army of demons that seeks to destroy all life in existence, and undo the work of the Titans, your creators." Ysondre explained, which made the Vrykul fall silent in contemplation.

"Will you fight with us? We will leave you to live here in peace if you fight the Lich and his Nerubian allies." Sylvanas asked. "Your people can wake from their sleep and know that they're free from all external control."

"You promise to leave us alone?" The Vrykul asked, and the other Vrykul seemed to perk up at the idea of having their independence.

"We won't allow you to rise up against any other nation of Northrend, but you can expand your territory across the Icecrown region at the very least." Ysondre stated. "Who might we ask are you, and will you step up to lead the mighty Vrykul of this region?"

"Aye! You stand atop MY citadel, I rule Jotunheim," the Vrykul boasted. "I am Overthane Balagarde!"

"Well Overthane, do we have an agreement?" Sylvanas asked, stepping to the edge of the protective bubble. "Will you renounce the Lich and join us? Or should we burn you and your people in their sleep?"

The Vrykul stiffened at the threat, clearly caught in a tough decision. They had held their own against his warriors for some time, and Ysondre had not used any of her draconic abilities, relying instead on Druidic magic.

"We will fight! The spiders will die!" Balagarde roared, raising his axe above his head, making the other Vrykul roar in support. "Wake our brothers and sisters! The false king's lies will not be tolerated!"

"Thank you for your assistance, mighty Overthane," Sylvanas bowed, and her companions followed suit. "Let's return to Ulduar, hopefully Brann has an army prepared for us."

"Let's hope the other Vrykul were as reasonable," Muradin noted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexstrasza strode into Utgarde Pinnacle, flanked by her two companion on their mission to negotiate with the Vrykul of the Howling Fjord. She could smell the corruption of death all around her, and as she strode through Ymiron's hoard, she spotted Vrykul in dark purple robes ducking out of sight.

"It seems we may be too late," Alexstrasza said in a low tone, stopping before a large door that was guarded by two Vrykul.

"Then let's kill them until they beg us to stop!" her hot-headed accomplice snarled, moving for his weapons.

"No Gromm, violence may not be the best course of action," Thrall calmed his friend.

"We've come to speak with your king," Alexstrasza addressed the guards, hoping they didn't hear the Orcs behind her.

"He's been expecting one of you wyrms to come slithering back," the larger of the two guards laughed, before they pulled a lever and the door opened.

Alexstrasza led them into the room and turned sharply, coming face-to-face with the biggest Vrykul Thrall or Gromm had yet seen, seemingly even taller as he was hulked over in his throne.

"Alexstrasza, funny that you come here, when your sister fled with her tail between her legs." Ymiron laughed, reclining in his seat. "Your temple has fallen, your kind are near extinct, yet you come here, hoping to turn me and my people against the Lich King, who remains unbeaten by your 'Accord'."

"His power is not limitless, and he does not care about you or your people, to him you are simply pawns to a greater end." Alexstrasza snapped, fighting back her primal rage.

"And what 'end' would this be?" Ymiron asked.

"The complete destruction of Azeroth, and all its inhabitants, at the hands of an evil far greater than the Lich." Alexstrasza replied. "The limitless evil of the Burning Legion."

"Death? In death we will be reborn!" Ymiron roared, and the following roars growing ever distant all around showed that the Vrykul of Utgarde were behind their leader.

"There will be no rebirth if there is no world to be reborn in!" Alexstrasza roared, breathing fire at one of the longboats that lined the room, turning it to ash in moments, which only infuriated Ymiron.

"You defile my ancestors!" Ymiron roared, getting to his feet.

"So do you by siding with a king of the undead!" Gromm laughed.

"You think you honour your ancestors by stepping in line with a fiend who defies the laws of nature?" Thrall asked, noting that both Alexstrasza and Gromm were getting emotional.

"The Lich promises power..." Ymiron bellowed, but Alexstrasza interrupted him.

"Does he grant any, I smell his agents all around, yet your people seem the same as when I woke them many months ago," Alexstrasza said simply. "The Lich only offered power to cause more problems for my kin, he does not care; in fact I suspect he wishes for me to incinerate you and all your people as a further delay."

"We are not his pawns..." Ymiron roared, picking up his axe, which caused Gromm to leap forward with his axe, Gorehowl.

"You are his pawns!" Alexstrasza roared, incinerating another longboat to vent her anger, as Ymiron fought Gromm Hellscream. "In your blind lust for power, you've not only insulted your ancestors, but become pawns in a great evil that will end all life on Azeroth!"

"Lies!" Ymiron roared, finding himself matched by the strange green-skinned creature.

"It's the truth! You're just so blind that you refuse to see it," Alexstrasza roared, burning another longboat, leaving only one left unburnt.

"Stop desecrating our honoured dead!" Ymiron bellowed, turning to look at Alexstrasza, which allowed Gromm to deliver several deep wounds on the Vrykul king.

"I'm sparing them a greater injustice!" Alexstrasza stated, striding around Ymiron as he collapsed to his knees, Gromm holding Gorehowl to his throat, and Thrall keeping reinforcements at a distance with a wall of fire. "If the Lich wins, regardless of what happens to you, he will march into your catacombs and raise your dead to serve him. He might even desecrate the honoured dead in this room, or warp them into true abominations."

Ymiron snarled, clearly conflicted by the scenario before him.

"If we turn against the Lich, victory is not assured with just your dragons and my warriors," Ymiron grunted, slowly getting to his feet. "The Lich has fortified the dragon wastes with his Nerubians and the vile undead, and there is worse."

"What could be worse than an army of spiders and undead?" Gromm laughed, reattaching Gorehowl to his back.

"There's something worse than my kin in the dragon wastes young Orc," Alexstrasza said grimly, understanding Ymiron's words from the look he gave her,

"What?" Thrall asked.

"The progenitor of all dragons, the corpse of the greatest proto-drake," Ymiron smirked, as Alexstrasza fell silent. "A dragon so powerful, it took all the Aspects in their infancy, and a Titan watcher to bring it down."

"Galakrond," Alexstrasza breathed. "If the Lich brings it back, we're doomed."

"Let us hurry back to the Temple of Storms! We must not delay!" Thrall said urgently.


	10. Might of Dragonblight

Might of Dragonblight.

"It's done," Alexstrasza said as she, Thrall and Gromm landed at the Temple of Storms, the sound of marching armies echoing below them. "We have the major forces of Northrend gathering on all sides of Dragonblight, and an army of Titan constructs that cannot be used against us now."

"So what's the plan?" Sylvanas asked, as the heroes gathered in front of Thorim's throne.

"Simple, we assault Naxxramas head on, and that will signal the united armies of Northrend to attack on all sides," Alexstrasza stated.

"I might have a solution for bringing that thing down," Kalecgos piped up. "I'm going to return to the Nexus, but I'll keep one of the dwarf's communicators to signal when my plan is ready."

"Are you going to tell us this plan?" Ysera asked.

"Now dear aunt, where would be the suspense in that?" Kalecgos smiled, before diving off the edge of the temple.

"So, Kalecgos has a plan for bringing it down, Sylvanas will lead the strike into Naxxramas, destroying whatever horrors the Lich has amassed, and then stop him from opening the doors for the Legion." Alexstrasza stated.

"What about you my queen?" Sylvanas asked, suddenly feeling the weight of her armour increasing with the responsibility.

"We will fight outside, destroy the ground forces, ensure the Nerubians cannot rise again for another hundred thousand years," Nozdormu stated, his appearance surprising everyone.

"And we must stop them from raising Galakrond; we must destroy it before it gains the same strength he once had." Alexstrasza stated.

"We need to focus on the big picture," Alleria stated, slamming her fist against Thorim's throne. "The Lich, Galakrond, they mean nothing if we let the Skull of Gul'dan leave this continent. Unless it is in our hands."

"No," Medivh stated, as he appeared in the group. "To ensure the Legion are not given an open door into our world, the skull must be destroyed, along with any other artefacts of equal power."

"Does that include you?" Alleria snarled, her hand moving for a dagger. "You're an artefact of equal power."

"We'll see," Medivh stated. "Good luck with your 'war', I will be awaiting you when you're ready for the real battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lich felt a shift in the wind standing atop the floating fortress of Naxxramas, as he looked over the near infinite army he now had at his disposal. Garona had fallen quiet, and the Lich presumed she was dead, but she mattered little in the long run. He heard a familiar roar, and turned to look north, seeing several dots against the skyline.

"Dragon Queen! Have you come to die with your kin?" The Lich's voice bellowed over the icy winds, which seemed to be shifting constantly.

"I've come to save them from your vile magic!" Alexstrasza roared back. "We've come to end your short reign!"

"You are weak, you have no army, and my reign has only just begun!" The Lich laughed.

"You are right Ner'zhul!" Alexstrasza roared, she and the others hovered at the edge of Dragonblight. "We have no one army to aid us; we have many!"

Suddenly the Aspects roared in unison, and the Lich was caught off-guard by war-horns sounding on four sides. He glanced west and saw the Taunka, Tuskarr and other natives of the western reaches of Northrend pouring across the narrow bridge connecting Dragonblight and the Borean Tundra. To the north-west and south-east, Vrykul soared into the wastes on their proto-drakes; with more warriors charging into Dragonblight on foot, savage wolves at their heels. To the east and north-east came Storm and Ice Giants, and at their feet Drakkari Trolls, flooding down the steps of Zul'Drak.

"Pitiful!" The Lich laughed. "These 'armies' will fall, and rise again at my command! You have brought fodder!"

Alexstrasza simply incinerated the Nerubian defences along the northern edge of Dragonblight, before a mass of black swarmed in from the Crystalsong Forest.

"We defeated Yogg Saron, and awakened the army beneath Ulduar," Ysera roared. "Titan constructs may fall, but they will never serve you!"

"No, but I know what will," The Lich replied, pointing Frostmourne at the ground between Naxxramas and the Dragon Queen.

With but a thought, unholy lightning shot from the blade, hitting the largest dragon skeleton that littered the wastes, and the Lich could feel the unnatural life being kindled in the corpse beneath him. When he felt the cost of his resurrection beginning to take its toll on him, he stopped channelling his power, and quickly teleported inside Naxxramas.

"Attack!" Alleria roared, and with that they soared forth; seeing the Dragon Wastes beging to crumble and crack.

"Burn the bones!" Alexstrasza said frantically.

"Onyxia, get us to Naxxramas, then help Alexstrasza deal with that thing!" Sylvanas whispered, as the other heroes leapt on to the Obsidian dragon's back.

Onyxia accelerated toward the floating citadel, while Alexstrasza, Ysera, Ysondre and Nozdormu attempted to incinerate the bones that slowly emerged from the ground. Sylvanas glanced down in time to see the largest dragon skull she'd ever seen stir, whitish-blue balls of light filling the empty sockets; unholy eyes that seemed to stare at her.

"Come then 'heroes'! Test your might against mine!" The Lich's voice echoed across the wastes, becoming almost deafening as the heroes drew closer to the necropolis. "Frostmourne hungers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For centuries the wastes of Dragonblight had been quiet, peaceful, and without much incident for the Dragon Queen. But ever since her kin melted Icecrown Glacier to the north-west, the region had been turned into one of turmoil and chaos. In their battle against Deathwing the shrines had been destroyed, and centuries of ice had been melted in seconds; now the land where thousands of her kin came to die, was covered in warring peoples.

Alexstrasza circled low over the remains of the Wyrmrest Temple, followed by Onyxia after she had dropped the heroes on top of Naxxramas. As Alexstrasza incinerated the hordes of Nerubians that scuttled over the rubble, Onyxia used her power over the earth to shift the rubble, and let over a hundred dragonkin fly out of the Sanctums.

"We may defeat the armies of the dead, and the hordes of Nerubians, but against Galakrond we may be doomed." Alexstrasza roared, as she and Onyxia returned to breathe fire on the large dragon skeleton that was forming north of the Wyrmrest Temple's remains. "It took so much to defeat it when it was alive, in undeath it may be even stronger."

As the skeletal form of Galakrond began to stand, the ground at its feet swallowed its claws, enraging the unholy creature.

"Do you think that if the Lich is defeated, this abomination will die?" Onyxia asked, staying close to Alexstrasza, as the rest of Galakrond formed below.

"I do not know, but we must try to defeat it any way we can," she replied, swooping low to attack, but pulled up sharply when Galakrond tried to bite her. "I see its taste for its own kind remains."

Galakrond was almost complete; Onyxia was using her power over the earth to keep its claws buried, but the rest was essentially fully formed. The armies on all sides were keeping their distance from the gigantic proto-dragon skeleton, including the undead and Nerubians; when it bellowed a chilling, echoing roar, everything fell quiet.

"Spirits protect us," Ysera said quietly, but in the silence following Galakrond's roar, Alexstrasza heard it.

"It may not bleed, but we can kill it!" Ymiron bellowed, soaring past the Dragon Queen.

"Heroes hurry!" Alexstrasza prayed quietly, as she saw the Proto-drake mounted Vrykul joining the fight against Galakrond. "We may need your help."


	11. Make Quick Werk of Him

Make Quick Werk of Him.

They had a brief window to jump from Onyxia's back, on to the floating citadel of Naxxramas; but the moment they touched the surface of the Lich's stronghold, they were divided up and teleported inside. Most had battled through a quarter of the citadel devoted to the plague, the very thing that had started the whole fight against the Lich, and compared to their recent assault on Ulduar, this first challenge by the Lich was pitiful.

"Foolish heroes, you think yourselves mighty because you clear away what I no longer had use for?" The Lich's voice laughed as they were teleported to a central chamber, where they saw entrances to three other quarters standing before them.

Moments later Sylvanas, Jaina, Arthas, Thrall and Hamuul were rejoined by their fellow heroes, and again the Lich mocked them.

"The Nerubians were only ever a means to an end." It's cold voice echoed. "You have seen nothing! The true horrors of Naxxramas await you."

"What madness did you face in there?" Alleria asked as they gathered together.

"Masters of the Plague," Jaina shuddered. "Let us hope that is the last of the plague we ever have to face."

"What about you?" Vereesa asked, wiping the plague off the hem of her robe.

"Like the Lich said, spiders and lots of them!" Gromm chuckled, looking at the Nerubian blood that coated Gorehowl.

"Should we split up again or stick together?" Thrall asked, as portcullises closed off two of the wings, leaving two still open.

"Stick together, if we split up it will be easier for the Lich to toy with us," Arthas stated. "Question before us now is; which wing do we brave first?"

"Who cares? Less talk, more killing!" Gromm yelled, charging toward the darker of the two entrances, and as they followed, Sylvanas recognised the crest of the Twilight's Hammer.

"Ah, the Twilight Wing, here you will face relics of your past," The Lich's voice chuckled. "Think on your sins."

"What do you think that means?" Arthas asked.

They turned the corner and learnt why it was called the Twilight Wing, and why the Lich mocked them for their sins. Groups of Twilight cultists were huddled around small campfires, and there were more Twilights Hammer banners hanging beside banners of the Nerubians and the Cult of the Damned.

"Didn't we kill these guys?" Falstad cursed as the cultists charged towards them.

"I guess you let some live!" Gromm chuckled. "More fools to slaughter now!"

"Gromm! Please remember the Lich can raise the dead," Thrall cautioned his friend.

"Then we'll kill them again!" Gromm cackled.

"Why are the walls scorched?" Vereesa asked, as they descended a ramp and found Twilight cultists and fire elementals. "Why are there so many..." But the Lich's echoing chuckle cut her off.

"When you failed to exterminate the Twilight's Hammer, the survivors came scurrying to me," The Lich chuckled. "As did the minions of Ragnaros."

They fought through the cultists and elementals, before reaching an impasse. A large circular pit lay before them, filled with lava, though the charred remains of training dummies showed it had once been a sparring ring.

"Rise Baron Geddon, and avenge your master!" The Lich commanded, a cold breeze beginning to cool the lava.

A large fire elemental rose from the lava, its dark eyes focusing on the heroes and ignoring the solidified magma beneath it.

"Attack!" Sylvanas yelled, before leading the charge against the elemental Baron.

The Baron hurled fire at them, but Falstad and Thrall deflected it with their combined mastery of the elements. As Sylvanas, Arthas, Muradin and Alleria slashed at the fiery lord, the Baron targeted the casters, hurling fire at them, and managing to hit Vereesa with a near-invisible fire.

"I'm burning!" she panicked. "I feel like I'm rapidly heating up!"

"Move back!" Jaina said quickly, and Vereesa complied.

Suddenly Vereesa was launched into the air, and Jaina cast a quick spell to slow her fall.

"Freeze him! We can't waste any time!" Alleria snarled, quickly becoming enraged that none of her attacks were hitting anything physical or seeming to hurt the Baron.

Vereesa recovered, and together with Jaina, Falstad, Thrall and Hamuul, hurled everything they could to slow and weaken the fiery lord. As Geddon finally began to slow in its attacks, Jaina and Vereesa summoned as much arcane power as they could, and in one combined move, froze Geddon completely.

"This is a much easier target!" Alleria cheered, kicking the frozen Geddon, causing it to shatter into countless pieces.

"You think it so easy?" The Lich laughed.

They heard movement behind them, and saw the cultists they had just killed rising again to fight them.

"Move!" Jaina yelled.

When they cleared the circular ring, Thrall and Jaina reheated the lava, and as the undead cultists hurried to kill them, the lava caused them to burn before they could reach them.

They were surprised to find the next open area empty, and were able to jog forward and save time, but they came screeching to a halt in a large chamber with piles of bones dotted around the edge, a balcony running around the edge of the room, and a large, decomposing ruby dragon corpse in the center.

"Gaze your eyes upon your next sin 'righteous' heroes" The Lich mocked, appearing on the balcony in the far corner. "Behold what remains of the noble Keristrasza, the dragon that was saved from the Spellweaver, then sacrificed herself to defeat Sintharia, and yet she was forgotten."

"We had a greater task at hand," Sylvanas yelled, while Alleria nocked an arrow and fired at the Lich, but it was deflected by an unseen force.

"I couldn't even mourn Rhonin until after Deathwing was defeated!" Vereesa added.

"How did you get her?" Sylvanas asked.

"The Twilight cultists were so eager to kneel and swear fealty to me, they brought so many subjects," The Lich stated, sounding rather gleeful. "They even dug up this fallen hero, who will now serve me!"

Black lightning arced from Frostmourne and hit the corpse of Keristrasza, and the heroes could only watch in horror as the deceased child of Alexstrasza opened her eyes, to reveal glowing blue orbs.

"Dispose of these heroes Keristrasza, prove your newfound loyalty to me!" The Lich commanded, before fading away in black smoke.

"For the glory of the Lich King!" Keristrasza roared, before breathing fire at the group.

"I'm going to kill him for this!" Vereesa cursed.

"No! Uther's in there somewhere!" Sylvanas pleaded, deflecting the corrupted red dragon's attacks.

"What proof is there?" Arthas asked.

"Listen to what the Lich is saying," Jaina pointed out, hitting the decaying scales with fire. "He speaks of sins, of redemption, and he's punishing us for past crimes."

"He's stalling!" Alleria snarled, firing arrows at Keristrasza's eyes.

"What do we do? I can't bring myself to kill a former ally, even if they've been turned!" Sylvanas admitted.

"Then let me!" Gromm roared.

It was only now they realised that while they had been talking, Gromm had climbed up one of the banners, and was standing on the balcony railing, Gorehowl in hand. "Lok Tar Ogar!"

Gromm leapt from the balcony, Gorehowl raised above his head, and in one swift motion, decapitated Keristrasza. The resurrected dragon let out a heart-wrenching roar as its head came loose, and the heroes scattered to avoid being crushed.

"May she find peace in the embrace of the Light," Slyvanas said softly, closing one of the dragon's open eyes.

"Let's keep moving!" Alleria insisted. "The Lich must be stopped!"

They skirted around Keristrasza's beheaded corpse and out the door on the other side of the room, before skidding to a halt again at what they found in the next area of the Twilight Quarter.

"Didn't we kill these guys?" Vereesa cursed, as they were faced with a large corridor filled with Faceless Ones.

When the Lich remained silent, they charged forward with Sylvanas at the head of the group, the Light gleaming from her armour and swords. They fought their way to a large, dim chamber, but it seemed small because of its sole inhabitant and the aura it permeated.

"Anyone else suddenly feel like we should leave that thing alone?" Jaina asked, shuddering slightly.

"We defeated its master a few days ago, this thing will be trivial by comparison," Alleria said hurriedly. "Attack!"

"I like this elf!" Gromm laughed, before charging the towering Faceless One.

The moment Gromm came within striking distance of the Faceless One, he vanished.

"Gul'kafh an'shel. Yoq'al shn ky ywaq nuul." A deep voice yelled, before they were sealed into the room.

"Gaze into the void. It is the perpetuity in which they dwell." A voice whispered in Sylvanas' ear, before her companions vanished in a thick haze, leaving just her and the Faceless One.

"We defeated Yogg Saron! You will not defeat us!" Sylvanas yelled, slowly approaching the minion of the Old God.

Suddenly a bolt of ice shot past her head, and when she wheeled around to confront her attacker, she saw her sister summoning another icicle. For a moment she was confused, but more of her companions emerged from the haze, all of them with twisted expressions of anger aimed at her.

"This isn't right," she muttered to herself, deflecting Gromm and Arthas' savage attacks.

She slowly backed towards the Faceless One, and when she was in range she blocked another of Gromm's savage whirlwind swings, before spinning to attack the abomination. She immediately understood the situation as Quel'Serrar passed clean through the Faceless One's torso, not affecting it in any way.

"Light, give me strength to dispel these illusions, and save my companions from the darkness that surrounds us," she prayed, before slamming both Elven swords against the floor, sending a blinding shockwave in all directions.

The flash of Light washed away the enveloping darkness, and disintegrated the illusions of her comrades. Sylvanas opened her eyes to see her companions looking around confused, with Gromm moving to attack Thrall until he realised the darkness had gone and no one was attacking him.

"Trickster!" Gromm roared, before charging the Faceless One again.

The Faceless One, clearly recovering from the blast of holy energy, swatted blindly at Gromm, managing somehow to dodge the Orc's axe swing. Sylvanas could feel the Light permeating her body, and as the Faceless One managed to recover and attack her friends, she acted without thinking. She straightened up and opened her arms wide, before focusing on expelling the Light to attack the Faceless One. She heard the Faceless One roar in pain, and concentrated on hurling more holy energy at the unholy foe.

"Lilth vwah, uhn'agth fhssh za!" it yelled, before collapsing dead before them, its skin horribly burned from the holy power Sylvanas had used to kill it.

"Where one falls, many shall take its place." The voice whispered.

"That was only a Herald of a greater evil you have yet to face," The Lich chuckled, as they were teleported back to the central chamber, with only one doorway open to them now. "You may have temporarily silenced the God of Death, but the Old Gods will rise from the ashes of this world!"

"So we've faced Nerubians, plague creatures and former Twilight cultists, what more can he throw at us?" Arthas said light-heartedly.


	12. Shocking!

Shocking!

As it turned out, the worst was still ahead, as the final quarter held the most abhorrent of the Lich's minions. Skeletons, ghouls, undead scientists and abominations of undeath filled the large hallway they walked into, with a colossal patchwork creature patrolling the corridor.

"So this is what the Lich did for the past few months, while his forces amassed in Azol-Nerub." Vereesa said disgustedly.

"We should end everyone in this place, and put an end to these atrocities against nature," Thrall added in the same tone.

"Invaders!" One of the scientists yelled when they noticed the heroes. "Patchwerk, play time! Deal with our uninvited guests!"

"Patchwerk want to play!" The large abomination roared, before charging towards them.

"Go! I'll take this patchwork creation apart!" Gromm said boldly, stepping forward to face the oncoming giant. "Save some bloodshed for me!"

The others skirted around Patchwerk, moving to cease the undead scientists from furthering their unholy experiments. They made quick work of the nameless, numerous minions of the Lich, before they entered a large room with inanimate abominations around the edge of the room, and a lone, armoured figure in the centre.

"Where be your dragons 'heroes of da Light'?" The enhanced Troll laughed, his black armour seeming to absorb the light around him.

"They're fighting outside, destroying your meagre army!" Alleria laughed.

"And where be my traitorous kin?" the Troll asked.

"Leading an army of Titan constructs," Thrall replied. "Who are you to stand in our way?"

"I be Drakkuru, once a meagre champion of the Drakkari Empire, now I be da first of da Lich King's Death Knights!" Drakkuru boasted. "Tis a shame I must wait to get my revenge on da dragon who killed me, but I stop you..."

"Wait... Onyxia killed you? How the hell are you here?" Vereesa exclaimed, interrupting the Troll's speech.

"Da Nerubians recovered my body before it could be burned," Drakkuru smiled. "Revenge be mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexstrasza came crashing to the ground, completely exhausted after hours of fighting the reanimated Galakrond. Despite every army they had on their side, the reanimated Galakrond tipped the scales in the Lich's favour; even when the undead were wiped out, and the Nerubians retreated underground.

"My Queen!" Ysondre cried, landing beside Alexstrasza and quickly casting healing spells on her ruby kin. "We cannot hold out much longer!"

"I know," Alexstrasza admitted, watching as Galakrond snapped at a passing proto-drake, biting it in half. "But we must buy time for the heroes to defeat the Lich."

"But my queen..." Ysondre began, but Alexstrasza cut her off as she got to her feet.

"We must do _anything_ to defeat the Lich," Alexstrasza stated. "I pray that by defeating its master, this abomination will cease to 'live'."

"And if that is not enough?" Ysondre asked, transforming back into her natural form.

"We must not lose hope young one," Alexstrasza said softly. "When we abandon hope, the enemy wins."

With that the two dragons took off again, prepared to do anything for the greater good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was da first..." Drakkuru gasped, as he collapsed dead before the heroes. "He promised immortality..."

"Troll scum!" Vereesa spat.

"We should keep moving, the battle will be over by the time we're done here." Falstad noted.

They hurried on, surprisingly finding no opposition as they were forced to traverse pipes stained with sickly green ooze. When they reached the end of a long, fetid pipe they found another unfortunate surprise waiting for them at the other end. What they first thought to be a discarded pile of Nerubian and Dragonkin limbs, began to move and unfurl as they watched.

"Behold the once mighty king of Azol Nerub, made stronger in undeath!" The Lich's voice boomed, the pipe they were standing in reverberating slightly.

The Nerubian had clearly rotted slightly in the years since his defeat atop Icecrown, and where Anub'arak once had insect wings, he now had dragon wings made from numerous dragon scales sewn together.

"I live to serve the Lich King once more," Anub'arak groaned as it slowly got to its feet. "You will not reach the master's sanctum."

"What is that?" Alleria asked, sounding clearly disgusted.

"Anub'arak, King of the Nerubians," Sylvanas said quickly. "We killed it when we first defeated the Lich, but it seems that just like its master, he's back with a vengeance."

"Less talk! Let's behead this abomination!" Gromm roared as he charged past them, leaping from the pipe with Gorehowl raised.

Anub'arak smacked Gromm away with his grafted Dragon wings, as if the enraged Orc was a pesky fly.

"Move!" Alleria yelled, as Anub'arak suddenly spat a fireball at them, causing them to leap from the pipe to avoid being incinerated.

Anub'arak charged them, breathing fire at them and flailing his pincers. The Nerubian King forced them to scatter, swatting his wings and slashing at them with his pincers, whilst spitting fireballs at the casters.

"Seems he's learnt a few new tricks," Arthas cursed, avoiding Anub'arak's pincer before trying to smash it with his mace.

"He's delaying us!" Alleria snarled, moving to stand beside Vereesa. "None of his attacks are to kill."

"Then let's force his hand!" Vereesa suggested. "Jaina! We need to slow him down!"

Jaina immediately understood, and the two magi quickly began hurling ice at the swinging pincers. Two of the ice spells collided against the same pincer as it came close to the ground, and succeeded in freezing it in place. Sylvanas slashed both swords down, and severed the pincer in one clean swing, making Anub'arak below in rage.

"Insignificant whelps! You will not stop the master!" Anub'arak roared, as Arthas broke the Nerubian's other pincer when it swung at him.

Falstad and Thrall moved in unison, calling upon the air to buffet Anub'arak until he backed into the centre of the room.

"Move!" Thrall roared, as both he and Falstad raised their hands above their heads.

The heroes hurried into the next room, and before Anub'arak could follow, Thrall and Falstad brought the roof down on the Nerubian abomination, escaping before they were entombed with him.

"What other surprises does the Lich have for us?" Muradin breathed.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Vereesa berated the dwarf.

"Heroes, are you there?" Kalecgos' voice said suddenly from the radio in Vereesa's pocket. "Are you still alive?"

"Yes, we're alive," Vereesa said, pulling the radio from her pocket as they moved through the last few groups of Scourge supporters that stood in their way. "How goes the battle outside? Is your plan feasible?"

"I do not know how the battle is going, but I have sent every one of my kin who can fight to aid our cause," Kalecgos reported. "As for my plan, I believe it will work, but we will only get one chance."

"Care to elaborate about what your plan entails?" Alleria asked.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Kalecgos chuckled. "Besides, I thought mortals enjoyed surprises."

"Well, you may need to take two chances," Sylvanas stated. "While we're fighting through the Lich's worst abominations, Alexstrasza and our allies are battling the Nerubians, Scourge, and a resurrected Galakrond."

"The Lich brought him back?" Kalecgos asked, all humour gone from his voice.

"Yes, and we've no idea how Alexstrasza and the others are coping against him," Sylvanas replied. "Your 'plan' might be needed to defeat it as well... Is that a possibility?"

"I shall endeavour to find out," Kalecgos said quickly. "Fight on brave heroes!"

With that he terminated the call, just as they reached the final room in the abomination quarter of Naxxramas. The room crackled with electricity, and on either side of the room were large electrodes, but it was the centrepiece of the room that drew their attention. A large skeletal construction, held together with patches of different creatures, with two skulls resting atop the abominable construct.

"What the hell is that thing?" Arthas exclaimed.

"Behold my greatest creation, a true wonder of my unholy power and the strength of the Scourge." The Lich's voice boomed. "Rise! Rise and serve your king!"

Electricity shot from the electrodes and hit the construct, and they watched as it began to stir with unnatural life.

"What..." One of the heads said groggily.

"We live, we died, we live again!" The other head cheered, and Sylvanas instantly recognised who was standing before them.

"Cho'gall?" she breathed.

"Who dares..." the first head, Cho, snarled. He then spotted the heroes standing in the entrance of the room, but before he attacked, he became aware of his new form. "What happened to us?"

"You service to the Old Gods ended with your death," The Lich's voice boomed. "Now you serve me in undeath! I have raised you from the death, stronger than ever, to serve my immortal will!"

"We do not serve you!" The second head, Gall, snapped.

"We serve C'thun, not you!" Cho added.

"You failed the Legion..." Gall began.

"I still serve the Legion!" The Lich roared. "I have brought the Wyrmrest Temple crashing down, raised an empire of undeath in the land once ruled by the dragonkin."

"And we've destroyed everything you've thrown at us, and as we speak your 'empire' is being defeated by the united strength of Northrend." Sylvanas yelled.

"Cho'gall, kill them!" The Lich commanded, shocking the abomination with electricity to get it to comply. "Get your revenge on the heroes that defeated you!"

"Fine" Cho snarled, raising its axe, made from dragon bones, with one hand.

"For the masters!"

The skeletal construct raised its axe and charged, and the heroes quickly charged to meet it. The Ogre abomination swung its axe low, forcing the heroes to either dodge it or dive out of its path, which spread them out around the towering foe.

'This is all that stands between us and the Lich,' Sylvanas thought, channelling the Light into her blades. 'I pray that we do not fail in stopping him.'


	13. Whispers In The Dark

Whispers in the Dark.

"Free... at last..." Cho breathed as the skeletal abomination collapsed before the heroes.

"Death to the traitorous Lich!" Gall cried, before the blue energy fuelling the construct faded away.

"Why do I feel like defeating giant creatures is becoming fairly standard for us now?" Jaina asked, summoning drinks for everyone.

Before anyone could answer, they were teleported away from their most recent kill. Instead of returning to the central chamber, they instead found themselves in a small portico, attached to a large, circular chamber, with runic symbols glowing on the walls and floor.

"Where the hell are we?" Arthas asked bluntly, he moved to step into the chamber, but Thrall stopped him.

"Those markings," Thrall said cautiously, when the Prince gave him a rather outraged look.

"What about them?" Sylvanas asked, but Alleria and Gromm knew why Thrall was concerned.

"They are the shamanistic symbols of our ancestors," Gromm explained, as they noticed the floor was covered by a thin layer of water.

"Symbols of powerful magic," Alleria added. "Why are they here in this unholy flying fortress?"

"We don't have time to theorise, the longer we waste in here, the worse things might get out there," Muradin said urgently, stepping into the chamber.

The moment Muradin's foot stepped into the chamber, the symbols lit up, and the water turned into a thick, almost opaque mist that rose up and surrounded them. A visage of the Lich King appeared before them, towering eight feet tall and shrouded partially by the mist.

"Well done heroes, you have battled against some of my greatest creations," The Lich said coldly, emphasising how he was not complimenting them. "Now only one thing stands before you."

"And what would that be?" Arthas asked.

"The truth," The Lich smiled slightly. "You may not remember the visions of the future and alternate time you saw in the Caverns of Time, but the dragon's magic did not work on me, I remember everything, and I even took great pleasure in learning more by torturing a dying Bronze dragon."

"So?" Muradin laughed.

"Why are there Shaman symbols here?" Thrall asked quickly.

"I was once a shaman, son of Durotan, the lessons I was taught on Draenor have not been forgotten." The Lich stated. "Witness how history should have unfolded, before your infernal meddling!"

With that the Lich vanished, and it was a few seconds before the mists formed into a familiar image in the centre of the room. A ghostly image of Arthas and Muradin standing before a sword encased in ice silenced the heroes, and they could only watch as the Lich tormented them with what 'should' have been.

 _"Now, I call out to the spirits of this place. I will give anything or pay any price, if only you will help me save my people." The ghostly Arthas said loudly._

 _The ice shattered, a chunk hit Muradin and knocked him down, as Frostmourne flew high into the air. Athas moved to help his friend, but as the snow was stained red with Dwarven blood, Frostmourne landed next to the prince. Without a second thought for his fallen friend, Arthas dropped his trusty mace, and wrapped his gloved hand around Frostmourne's grip._

"So that's why it was angry at me..." Arthas breathed as the mist shifted and reformed before them. The next vision surprised everyone, and scared Arthas even more.

 _King Terenas sat up at the sounds of approaching footsteps, before a familiar figure in unfamiliar armour made him rise to greet his returning son. As his son knelt before him, leaning on a weapon that was clearly not the mace he had departed with, Terenas shook it off and greeted Arthas with fatherly warmth._

 _"Ah my son, I..." Terenas began, before Arthas spoke in a loud whisper._

 _"You no longer need to sacrifice for your people, you no longer need to bear the weight of your crown, I have taken care of everything."_

 _Arthas rose, removed his hood to reveal chalk white hair and greyish skin, before wielding Frostmourne and approaching the throne. As his two henchmen moved towards the guards, weapons raised, Arthas advanced on his father, malevolence in his cold eyes._

 _"What is this?" Terenas exclaimed, as Arthas forced his father to kneel. "What are you doing my son?"_

 _He looked into his son's eyes, and saw no warmth in the familiar pupils._

 _"Succeeding you, father!" Arthas said plainly, his voice cold and cruel._

Arthas watched in horror as his ghostly duplicate raised Frostmourne, before impaling his father on the cursed blade.

 _The crown fell from the king's drooped head, smashing to the floor and rolling away, specked with blood from its deceased owner._

 _"This kingdom shall fall, and from the ashes, shall arise a new order, that shall shake the very foundations of the world!" Arthas said loudly, as his guards killed his father's guards._

Arthas dropped to his knees, shaken by the visions, but the mists were not done in playing their cruel game on the Prince.

 _"Your father ruled this land for seventy years, and you've ground it to dust in a matter of days." Uther said bitterly, as he approached the fallen prince._

 _"Very dramatic, Uther." Arthas smiled coldly at his former mentor. "Give me the urn, and I'll make sure you die quickly."_

 _"The urn holds your father's ashes, Arthas!" Uther exclaimed, disgusted and enraged by the traitor before him. "What, were you hoping to piss on them one last time before you left his kingdom to rot?"_

 _"I didn't know what it held. Nor does it matter. I'll take what I came for one way or another." Arthas chuckled._

They watched the ghostly former friends fight, until the spectral Arthas got the upper hand and prepared to strike down his former mentor.

 _"I dearly hope that there's a special place in hell waiting for you Arthas!" Uther snarled._

 _"We may never know Uther, I intend to live forever!" Arthas said as the Lightbringer died before him._

 _Arthas ignored the dead Paladin, instead picking up the urn, and promptly tipping the ashes out to be blown away by the wind._

"Enough games! Face us coward!" Alleria yelled at the shifting mists.

The Lich laughed manically, as the mists formed into two figures; Arthas in the Lich's armour, and a prone and bleeding Quel'dorei ranger.

 _"Finish it! I deserve... a clean death." Sylvanas said bitterly, clutching her bleeding stomach._

 _"After all you've put me through, woman, the last thing I'll give you is the peace of death." Arthas said coldly from atop his undead horse._

 _"No! You wouldn't dare..." Sylvanas cursed, as Arthas raised Frostmourne, black lightning shooting from the blade towards her. "Aah!"_

The ghostly Sylvanas' scream caused the heroes to tense and cover their ears. They then watched several disturbing scenes being played out before them in the mist; the undead Sylvanas attacking her own people, Arthas killing King Anasterian, and the Sunwell being used to resurrect the fallen Necromancer Kel'thuzad, which led to its destruction.

"Monster!" Vereesa yelled at the shifting mists.

"Oh, there is so much more I learnt about what should have happened, but I shall show you the moments that matter to you, before I kill you." The Lich's voice echoed.

 _A towering demon laughed at the two fallen Orcs, both splitting images of the Orcs watching the vision before them._

 _"The boy believed you could be saved, but he didn't know what burns within your soul, that in your heart you know, we are the same." The Pit Lord mocked._

 _Gromm's red eyes burned brightly as he roared in anger, getting to his feet and charging the Pit Lord, Gorehowl gleaming in the moon light. Mannoroth moved to block the Orc's attack, but Gorehowl cleaved through the staff, and imbedded in the Pit Lord's chest. The fire that burst from the demon exploded outward, Gromm Hellscream fought against it, but the fire enveloped him._

"You saved me!" Thrall breathed, looking to Gromm in surprise. "You sacrificed yourself for our people."

The mist shifted and Thrall's hopeful mood was broken, as once again he saw a reflection of himself, slightly older, and this time confronted by a fiery figure.

 _"The Twilight Prophet knows that YOU and you alone – are our final obstacle. He's sent ME to remove to from the game." The figure stated._

 _"I do not fear death." Thrall said as the dark energy held him in place._

 _"Death? Who said anything about death?" the man laughed. "You may be this world's greatest shaman, Thrall – but you are only mortal. This is my master's curse upon you – turning your great bond with the elements – into your undoing!"_

The heroes watched as Thrall was split into four elemental components, while the figure continued to mock.

 _"Even now, the elements are tearing you apart – and they shall feed upon your doubts and fears 'till the last spark of life on this wretched world has been snuffed out."_

"Is this all you're showing us? Our deaths?" Jaina laughed, only slightly affected by the visions they had witnessed.

The mists briefly showed a coastal town being destroyed by an unknown device, but the vision was enough to silence Jaina. The last vision they saw, showed another fiery figure, a female night elf, burning Hamuul Runetotem alive, before the mists slowly faded away.

"Come then heroes! Face your deaths if you dare! I am ready for you!" The Lich beckoned, as the door ahead of them opened.

"What do we do?" Arthas asked after minutes of silence.

"Press on," Sylvanas said boldly, letting the visions strengthen her resolve instead of weakening it.

-AN-

 _Apologies for the increasing delays, but now that Legion has launched, I'm finding it more tempting to play WoW than write about it. I will continue to post the chapters I have written as often as I can, but when they run out there will be a hiatus until I write the rest._


	14. Been Waiting a Long Time For This

Been Waiting a Long Time for This.

The heroes did not hurry to their confrontation with the Lich, the visions they had seen still haunted most, while others wondered about their fates in the alternate timeline. They reached the final chamber of Naxxramas; it was a large circular room with a domed ceiling, and six smaller antechambers around the edge.  
On the other side of the chamber to where they entered, stood the Lich King, clearly awaiting their arrival. The moment they were all inside the chamber, a portcullis slammed down behind them, trapping them within the Lich's chamber.

"Welcome champions, I have been expecting you," The Lich chuckled, as ice formed over the portcullis to seal them in. "I trust you are not too tired from defeating my minions."

"I've got enough strength to cleave you in two human!" Gromm roared.

"We need him alive!" Sylvanas hissed.

"But not in one piece," Gromm growled, readying Gorehowl.

Alleria pulled up her hood and moved into the shadows, but Sylvanas' attention was immediately drawn to Grommash, who charged the Lich.

"Lok Tar Ogar!" He bellowed, raising Gorehowl to strike.

The Lich raised Frostmourne, and with little effort, blasted the Orc with unholy energy. Gromm hit the wall and fell to the floor, immediately being encased in ice to pin him down.

"Pitiful," The Lich mocked, as Gromm fought the ice that encased him. "I hope the rest of you have not lost your touch since we last fought atop Icecrown."

"You have no idea," Sylvanas said, stepping forward.

"Still trying to fill the Lightbringer's boots? How pathetic!" The Lich said, walking into the centre of the room. "Come then heroes, time to die!"

With this they charged forth; Arthas, Sylvanas, Muradin, and Thrall engaging the Lich on four sides, while Falstad, Jaina, Vereesa and Hamuul spread out to offer ranged support. Alleria moved around the upper level, sticking to the shadows, and firing arrows to disturb the Lich's sword swings.

"Your attacks lack strength, my minions did their job," The Lich laughed.

Sylvanas summoned the Light to her aid, slamming both swords into the ground and infusing her companions with holy energy. The Lich looked at where her swords had struck and laughed. Knocking them all back, he then slammed Frostmourne into the same spot, and sent unholy energy outward in all directions, creating cracks that criss-crossed up the pillars and meet on the ceiling.

"The Light has no power here," The Lich stated coldly. "Your precious Lightbringer learnt that truth the hard way, you are doomed!"

The Lich raised his free hand, and a dark force sent the heroes flying away from him; when they all hit the floor, the Lich raised Frostmourne high above his head before bellowing;

"Apocalypse!"

Black lightning shot from the tip of the blade in all directions, further weakening the ceiling, and causing the heroes to move around the room to dodge the falling masonry. Sylvanas saw the roof weakening above her, but before she could use it against the Lich, he struck first to use it against them. Chunks of stonework fell down, and before the heroes could do anything, the Lich used more unholy energy to pin them in place, and ensure the debris hit them.

"It's just us sis," Vereesa said nervously, noting everyone else was either unconscious or incapacitated.

"Two little Windrunners, all alone," The Lich laughed, summoning undead from beneath the stone floor.

"The Light is with me, even here," Sylvanas said through gritted teeth, before leaping at the Lich.

She spun her whole body, blades outstretched; and as the Lich moved to block, she fired a beam of holy energy from the Ashbringer crystal imbedded in her chestplate. Vereesa set the undead aflame, keeping them at bay with arcane barriers and frost waves; all the while her eyes scanning the room for her older sister. Sylvanas' spinning attack had pushed the Lich back, but he continued to block or parry her attacks, his glowing blue eyes burning into her soul.

"You cannot win!" The Lich yelled, his booming voice almost deafening Sylvanas, who kept up her relentless assault.

"Neither can you!" Vereesa yelled, hurling a fireball at the Lich.

Though the towering foe managed to sidestep the fireball, the heat and the licking flames ignited his cape. The Lich whirled Frostmourne over his head, a wave of cold air extinguished the flames, before he slammed the sword into the ground again.

' _How have we not caused the floor to collapse by now?_ ' Sylvanas wondered briefly.

A crack shot across the floor towards Vereesa, and before the mage could react, a section of the floor shot up and sent her flying into the wall; as she fell to the ground, she became wrapped in the drapes, slowing her fall.

"You dare hurt my sister!" Sylvanas yelled, charging the Lich again.

The Lich chuckled, before blasting Sylvanas with a torrent of unholy energy, forcing the Quel'dorei paladin to stand her ground. Sylvanas summoned as much Light as she could to withstand the unholy onslaught, but her conviction was starting to wane. She was the last one facing the Lich, Alleria was keeping to the shadows for an unknown reason, and the Lich was solely focused on destroying her; which finally made her doubt whether Uther was truly still alive. The acts the Lich had performed, and the ruthless nature of those actions, made Sylvanas doubt whether her mentor could be saved from the Lich's control. This thought distracted her from her current situation, and before she could react, the Lich blasted her with a solid wall of energy, sending her to the floor.

"Pathetic!" The Lich laughed, pinning Sylvanas and Vereesa down with ice. "You are the greatest the Alliance could muster? It's a wonder you were able to defeat me two years ago! But it matters not, everything has played out as I planned, and now the end has come for this pathetic world."

"The Legion will never return!" Arthas said through gritted teeth. "Azeroth stands united, you cannot hope to succeed in conquering the world."

"I sent agents out to sow chaos throughout the 'Alliance', and how can they stand without heroes to guide them?" The Lich stated. "I readied an entire necropolis of foes from your past, not to use against the Alliance, but to wear you down, until your doubts overwhelm you."

"You... You rallied old enemies from across the Eastern Kingdoms, just to wear us down?" Sylvanas said in disbelief.

"And to slow you down," The Lich added. "Now you lie before me, beaten and broken, and completely at my will."

"Then kill us! Demoralise the Alliance by slaughtering their greatest champions!" Muradin yelled.

"Kill you?" The Lich laughed. "I will not kill you, and give you the 'peace' of death! I will raise you to help bring about the end of the world."

The Lich raised Frostmourne above his head; familiar black lightning shot from the tip, bolts striking each of the heroes, channelling unholy energy into their trapped bodies.  
The Lich looked around the room, at the heroes struggling in their confines, feeling his power overwhelming their already weakened bodies, struggling against the darkness that was washing over them. Suddenly a hooded figure leapt down from somewhere above him; he glimpsed an Elven bow aimed at his head, and turned slightly to see that the figure's face hidden by a dark green hood.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled. "You will not defile anyone!"

"Brave little elf! You stand alone against the King of the Scourge, you cannot hope to save your friends!" The Lich mocked, not stopping in converting the defeated heroes into his minions.

"You underestimate me!" the figure said, ripping back her hood. "That's a mistake your masters made!"

The Lich froze; something inside him stirred as he laid eyes on the scarred face of Alleria Windrunner, the Elven ranger that had almost stopped Ner'zhul on Draenor.

"Alleria..." The Lich breathed, and Sylvanas' head snapped up in surprise.

"Uther! Fight it! We need you!" She yelled, finding the strength to fight the encroaching darkness inside her.

"The Lightbringer is dead!" The Lich roared, swinging Frostmourne toward Alleria, but at the last second the swing went wide.

"Not yet!" Uther's frail voice came from behind the Lich's helmet.

Uther slammed Frostmourne down again, sending a holy shockwave outward that shattered the bindings which were pinning the heroes down; causing the Lich to bellow with rage. The still-conscious heroes sprung to their feet, quickly moving to force the Lich back toward his throne. Uther and the Lich continued their internal struggle, with the former managing to wrench the helmet from his head, throwing it as far away as he could.

"Uther!" The heroes exclaimed, as they saw Uther's face for the first time since the fight with Deathwing.

The Lightbringer's face was pale and gaunt, his grey hair was now as white as the snow that fell around them, and descended past his shoulders in length. His eyes were still glowing blue, signifying the ever-present threat of the Lich, who blasted them with unholy energy again while they were distracted.

"You will not win!" The Lich roared at the heroes, though Sylvanas knew he was speaking to Uther most of all.

"Against the Legion? Maybe..." Uther said, getting control of his body for the first time in months. "But against you, we will!"

Uther moved towards the discarded helmet, feeling the Lich's eagerness to wear it once more propelling him forward. Instead of moving to pick it up, Uther fought with everything he could, feeling the Light giving him strength again, and cleaved the crown in two with Frostmourne.  
The Lich bellowed in pain, before the crown exploded into multiple pieces, and sent Uther flying backwards into the Lich's throne. Frostmourne clattered to the floor at Uther's feet, as he collapsed on to the throne, still visibly fighting the Lich inside his mind.

"I will not fail the Legion!" The Lich yelled. "I cannot fail again!"

"Your reign ends today!" Sylvanas declared, stabbing both of her swords into Frostmourne.

The cursed blade shattered, the hilt and grip remained in one piece, while the rest shattered into countless pieces.

"Sylvanas!" Uther said weakly, now more in control of his body as the Lich's power waned.

They heard enraged roars over the howling Northrend winds, but Sylvanas' attention was solely focused on her pale mentor before her.

"Give me the blade, I will end this!" Uther breathed, struggling to sit up on the throne, the Lich still fighting for control.

"It's done Uther! The helmet is destroyed, Frostmourne shattered, come back to the Light!" Sylvanas said quickly.

"No, the Lich yet lives..." Uther stated. "Give me Frostmourne."

Sylvanas gave him an uncertain look, before kicking the broken blade towards Uther, as the others gathered around her. Uther slowly leant down and picked up the broken blade, feeling the Lich grow stronger as he held the cursed blade in his hands again.

"You need me!" The Lich hissed. "You're a warrior past your prime, you're weak; the Legion will destroy you!"

"I have no intention of letting you live another day," Uther said through gritted teeth, looking at the blade in his hands. "But I know what must be done... And I accept my fate."

As Uther turned the broken edge of the blade toward himself, Sylvanas understood his intention.

"Uther! You can't give up!" Sylvanas exclaimed, as both her sisters moved to hold her back.

"I'm not giving up, I'm ending this the only way it can end!" Uther said, clearly fighting the Lich as he moved the blade closer to his chest. "I have been bonded to the Lich for too long to purge it from my soul, to kill Ner'zhul, I must die!"

"Suicide is a sin," Alleria said softly. "Don't give in to such an honourless end!"

"There is no alternative!" Uther said defiantly. "I'm choosing to fall on my sword."

Sylvanas dropped her swords, and her hands moved beneath her tabard, feeling the warmth of the Ashbringer crystal as her fingers clasped it. As she pulled it out from beneath her tabard, Uther's face showed the slightest hint of a smile.

"Light, give me strength, help me purge the evil from this fallen champion. Help me guide him back to the true path!" Sylvanas muttered, holding the Ashbringer crystal in one hand, as the other undid the Lich's chest plate. "Give him the strength to continue the fight against the oncoming darkness."

Uther's hopeful face dropped, a cruel smile creeping across the gaunt, pale face.

"You've already lost; my agents will cripple your Alliance, the Dark Portal shall open once more, and the Legion will come at last!" Ner'zhul chuckled.

Alleria pried the plates in his armour open, before carefully cutting a hole in the chainmail covering Uther's chest, before Sylvanas pressed the glowing Ashbringer crystal against his skin. Uther's entire body tensed, his breathing quickened as colour began to radiate across Uther's skin from where the Ashbringer crystal touched his chest; a low groan showed that the power of the crystal was hurting the Lich.

"Light protect him," Arthas muttered.

"Fight Uther, fight it!" Jaina said encouragingly.

Uther's lips parted, and an inhuman howl slipped out, before his body began to show signs of recovering its vitality. The remaining piece of Frostmourne clattered to the ground, the skull-hilt eyes almost staring daggers at Sylvanas.

"Is it done?" Vereesa asked cautiously, but Sylvanas held the crystal against Uther's chest in case there was any trace of the Lich still within her mentor.

"It's gone..." Uther breathed, as his breathing slowed again. "I feel whole again... Thank you young one..."

"Can you stand Uther, we need to leave," Sylvanas said urgently, as she heard the communicator in Vereesa's robe beginning to crackle. "Kalecgos has a plan for destroying this floating fortress..."

"It's more than a plan my dear," Kalecgos' voice said from the depths of Vereesa's robe. "It's ready, I'd recommend getting clear as soon as you can!"

"Come on Uther!" Sylvanas said grabbing Uther's wrist, but this made her freeze mid-step.

His pulse was slowing, his was taking long, measured breaths, and as she turned back to look at him, she saw a knowing look in his eyes.

"Go... Stop the Legion..." Uther said slowly. "His agents will strike soon!"

"Uther!" Alleria said, kneeling before him and grabbing one of his hands in both of hers.

"Alleria... you returned..." Uther smiled weakly. "It's good to see you again..."

"You too Uther... Sorry I was gone so long," Alleria chuckled weakly, however the tears in her eyes and emotional weight of the situation did not distract her from the objective. "Listen, where is the Skull of Gul'dan? We need it to stop them opening the Dark Portal!"

"One of its agents took it away when you were facing the visions... They're heading straight for the Portal, you don't have much time..." Uther said quickly, aware of the urgency.

"Who has it?" Arthas asked quickly.

"Who do you think?" Uther looked at the prince with a cold stare. "Its... Its... I..."

Uther's eyes closed slowly, a slow, rasping breath ushering from his lips, and a mournful silence witnessed the passing of the Lightbringer.


	15. Northrend Vanguard

Northrend Vanguard.

"How... Why..." Jaina stammered, as Arthas moved to hold her.

"The strain of fighting the Lich for so long must have weakened him, and the sudden purging of such an evil after being bound for so long must have killed him." Alleria said, holding both her sisters close.

"Not to ruin your tragic loss, but my fellow Aspects are still fighting Galakrond beneath you, and that necropolis must come down!" Kalecgos said awkwardly over the communicator. "There will be time to mourn later, but after the battle is over!"

"He's right," Sylvanas said weakly, before clearing her throat. "Uther wouldn't want us standing here mourning while others are fighting for their lives." Her hands quickly busied themselves by placing the Ashbringer crystal back into her chest-plate.

"There's just one problem, how the hell do we get out of here?" Gromm roared, not sadened by the human's death, and more concerned with the portcullis blocking their escape.

"We get on to the roof!" Falstad said suddenly, before a strong wind lifted them up and out of the hole in the ceiling the Lich had made during their fight.

Sylvanas glanced down at Uther's still form as they ascended, feeling a great sadness taking root inside her at his passing. As they landed on the top of Naxxramas, they all ran to the edge, before gawking at the chaos before them.  
The entire expanse of Dragonblight was covered in corpses; Nerubian, Troll, Vrykul, Taunka, Tuskarr, Undead, Dragon and Titan construct remains littered the wastes from west to east. The skeletal form of Galakrond was fully formed, and was thrashing wildly, tearing great chunks out of its former grave and the land around it.

"Clearly the death of the Lich has driven it completely insane!" Vereesa breathed.

"If what Alexstrasza told me is accurate, then it was already deranged," Sylvanas said, her eyes scanning the wastes for the four Aspects they had left to fight Galakrond. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The Aspects!" Sylvanas said quickly. "Where are they?"

"We should get down and tell Kalecgos to initiate his plan, before searching the scores of dead for them," Alleria said quickly, pulling the communicator from Vereesa's robe. "Kalecgos, are any of your kin able to get us down from Naxxramas before you destroy it?"

"All my kin capable of giving you passage were sent to aid in the battle against Galakrond, all that remains here are hatchlings I'm afraid." Kalecgos said sombrely. "Why not use a little magic?"

"I'm such an idiot!" Jaina cursed, casting spells on each of them. "Jump!"

"Kalecgos, NOW!" Alleria yelled into the communicator, before leaping from the necropolis.

The others were less reckless, choosing to slide down the steep sides of the necropolis, before finding their descent slowed the moment they started to free fall. As they landed among the scores of dead warriors, they felt a rumbling deep beneath the earth, before a bright flash to the south caused them all to turn. A solid beam of arcane energy burst from the Azure Dragonshrine, straight up into the sky, where it hit a floating set of rings and crystals, which redirected the beam smashing into the southern face of Naxxramas.

"Clever wyrm," Alleria smirked, as the beam stopped as suddenly as it had started.

A series of explosions within the necropolis sounded over the howling winds, before it began to fall from the sky.

"Is it..." Falstad began, Muradin interrupted.

"It is..."

"It's going to crush Galakrond!" Arthas almost cheered.

As predicted by Arthas, and planned by Kalecgos, the falling necropolis fell toward the enraged undead wyrm. At the last moment Galakrond realised its end was nigh, and let out a bellowing, enraged roar, before the two unholy abominations collided. The fallen necropolis exploded, burying Galakrond beneath its rubble, before a bolt of icy blue energy erupted from the remains, and shot straight into the sky.

"It's over..." Thrall breathed. "But at such a cost..."

"Northrend will never truly recover from this carnage," Kalecgos said grimly, appearing at their side.

"Nice work with the crystals," Vereesa complimented the Aspect of Magic.

"My father hoarded a lot of arcane energy in the Nexus, it made sense to release some of it in a constructive manner." Kalecgos smiled, before his smile faded. "I'm sorry about your loss, to have fought so hard to save him..."

"We did save him, he died free from the Lich's control," Sylvanas smiled weakly. "He can rest in peace."

"Where are the other Aspects, they should be informed of the developments!" Alleria said quickly.

Kalecgos withdrew his communicator, before raising it to his lips and speaking into it.

"Brann, are you still there?" he asked, and moments late Brann's voice came through.

"Aye, I'm here, what can I do for ye?"

"Where are the Constructs? And do you know where the Aspects are?" Kalecgos asked.

"I've ordered the Constructs to weaken the Nerubian Empire until it can't rise for several centuries, once that's done the survivors will return to Ulduar," Brann explained. "As for the Dragon Queen and the other Aspects, I believe they've taken refuge far from the battle. The queen was injured in the battle with that nightmare."

"Where?" Kalecgos roared.

"I don't know!" Brann stammered, clearly terrified despite the great distance between them. "I only know they're not in Dragonblight, and they're not in Azol Nerub."

"Alright, I have an idea where they've gone, somewhere safe." Kalecgos sighed. "We'll be in touch."

He put the communicator away, before transforming into his natural form, a safe distance away from them.

"Where would they have gone?" Jaina asked, but Sylvanas ran as fast as her armour would allow towards the ruins of Naxxramas, followed by her sisters.

"I'll take you there," Kalecgos said, before taking flight and following the Windrunners and the other heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With help from Kalecgos, Sylvanas and the others pushed aside the chunks of rubble and mangled corpses, until they found the remains of the Lich's throne room among the rubble. Miraculously Uther's body was not mangled from the crash, but he was now lying in a web of drapes, and Sylvanas immediately moved to free him.

"Lady Windrunner, we should hurry to Alexstrasza!" Kalecgos growled, remaining in his dragon form. "Time is not on our side."

Before Sylvanas could come up with some justification for her actions, Jaina and Vereesa encased Uther's body in a block of ice, also encasing the last whole piece of Frostmourne by accident.

"Alexstrasza will want to see him," Jaina explained, as the others climbed on to Kalecgos' back. "Come on, the Legion is coming."

Sylvanas followed her sisters as they climbed on to the enormous Azure dragon's back, holding on to his scales as he took flight. Kalecgos grasped the block of ice holding Uther's body in his left fore-claw, before ascending into the clouds and flying north-west.

"What do we do now?" Falstad asked after a minute of silent flying.

"Speak with the Dragon Queen, recuperate as quickly as we can, before teleporting to Nethergarde and hope we can stop whoever the Lich sent to open the portal." Alleria stated bluntly.

"Who was he talking about? Who has the Skull?" Thrall asked quickly, as they crossed the western mountain-range, the snow giving way to dense jungle.

"I'm not sure," Sylvanas said, about to say a name before indecisiveness struck her. "Illidan Stormrage is somewhere in Kalimdor, he does have ties to the Legion, but I doubt he would side with them again, or take orders from the Lich."

"Still could be a possibility, hold on heroes," Kalecgos chimed in, before diving sharply towards the coast.

Lying close to one another along the Stormwright's Shelf, the heroes saw the other Aspects recuperating, all clearly exhausted; by the fact they were in their natural forms. As they leapt from Kalecgos' back, the Aspects looked up from licking their wounds, their moods clearly lightened by seeing them all alive and well.

"Heroes, you survived!" Alexstrasza said softly, plants bursting from the soil all around them, causing a fiery warmth to wash over them. "Is the Lich King gone from this world?"

"Yes my queen, however..." Sylvanas said slowly, stepping forward and giving the Dragon Queen a low bow.

Kalecgos placed the frozen block of ice before Alexstrasza, before resting on the ground with his fellow Aspects. Alexstrasza let out a pained cry at seeing Uther's frozen form. Slowly, painfully, the Dragon Queen transformed into her mortal form, and approached the block of ice.

"Oh my dear Uther," Alexstrasza said softly, her hands tracing circles on the surface of the ice, causing it to melt where she touched it. "You brave hero, you noble soul, you were taken too soon!"

"How could he have died? I thought the Lich cursed him to never find rest?" Ysera asked.

"The Light purged the Lich from Uther's body, perhaps it purged the curse as well," Sylvanas proposed. "I did use the Ashbringer crystal to perform the exorcism."

"Perhaps," Onyxia growled, her eyes fixed on her frozen master, seeing the remains of Frostmourne trapped within. "Why is that in there?"

"It clearly can't let go," Sylvanas said through gritted teeth. "But the Lich King IS dead."

Alexstrasza glanced at Ysera, Nozdormu, Onyxia and Kalecgos, before she suggested something outlandish.

"Maybe we could bring our champion back from the dead," she said suggested, making the heroes perk up at this idea. "His fight is not over yet, and the world will be poorer without the Lightbringer standing against the Legion."

"You can bring him back? Do it!" Sylvanas urged. "Please!"

"This may be dangerous sister," Nozdormu warned. "The last time we tried something like this, it turned into a nightmare."

"I remember what it caused!" Alexstrasza snapped. "But that was an object, this is a loyal, noble Paladin of the Alliance, who was taken by treachery and trickery. And to bring him back indefinitely would be dangerous I agree..."

"Are you suggesting that once the Legion are defeated, we kill Uther?" Arthas exclaimed.

"No!" Ysera said quickly. "We are suggesting we bring the Lightbringer back with our combined power, and once the Legion are defeated, and Azeroth is safe..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Nozdormu noted, though they all knew that he could see how this plan would end.

Alleria quickly added; "What you need to know is the Lich remembered what it saw in the alternate timeline, and it tormented us with visions of that timeline."

"That is troublesome, but you will forget it in time," Nozdormu sighed. "Rest assured that the visions you saw will not come to pass."

"The other thing you need to know is that the Skull of Gul'dan is on its way to the Dark Portal, being carried by an unknown agent of the Lich, and other agents are prepared to strike out and 'cripple' the Alliance." Alleria continued. "What is the status of the Wyrmrest Accord and the other Northrend factions?"

"The Accord is near extinct, our brood numbers are dangerously low," Ysera informed them. "We sent what kin survived to call our flights back to Northrend, we need to regroup and recuperate our numbers."

"And the other factions of Northrend have lost as many people as we have, and they all retreated when Galakrond went insane," Onyxia added. "They will not be interested in losing any more of their people against a greater threat, especially on foreign shores."

"But we still have the constructs of Ulduar, and the armies of the Alliance are untouched by the recent conflicts." Jaina said brightly. "Unless these 'agents' of the Lich has struck."

"This war will be costly, this war will rage on and the world will take centuries to heal from the aftermath." Alexstrasza said grimly, melting some the ice around Uther's body. "Your Alliance will need all the heroes they can muster, and every advantage they can bring."

"We should prepare, the battle weakened us, but to empower our champion will require all the strength we can muster." Nozdormu said, transforming into his mortal form.

"You're going to resurrect him? Here?" Thrall asked in disbelief, looking around at the sparse cliff-side, dominated only by a roof of a Titan facility.

"Thrall is right, these conditions are unsuitable," Ysera said, transforming into her mortal form. "Miss Proudmoore, could you please teleport us somewhere more suitable."

Sylvanas noted that even in their mortal forms, the Aspects once perfect forms were now marked with scars and open wounds.

Kalecgos, Onyxia, Ysera, Nozdormu, Sylvanas, Thrall, Vereesa, Alleria, Falstad, Muradin, Hamuul, and Alexstrasza holding the frozen Uther moved closer to Jaina, but before she could mass teleport them away, a familiar Troll arrived in the claws of a protodrake.

"Ye not be forgettin' me?" Vol'jin joked, landing next to them as the drake flew north. "I was makin' an alliance wit de Drakkari."

"Of course not," Jaina smiled, before casting the spell.


	16. A Tribute to Immortality

A Tribute to Immortality.

They appeared in a grand stone chamber, which Sylvanas quickly identified as a cathedral, but she knew it was not the Stormwind Cathedral of Light. They were not alone in the Cathedral's main hall for long, as several figures quickly hurried in, alerted by the sounds of the heroes teleporting in.

"Lady Sylvanas? How? May I ask why you are here?" Tirion asked, as the leaders of the Silver Hand flanked him.

"I think the answer is clear Lord Fordring," Alexstrasza said, as the last of the ice melted off Uther's body.

"Is it dead?" Saidan asked cautiously, choosing his words carefully. "Is the Lich King dead?"

"It certainly seems like it," Alleria breathed. "At the very least, there's no Scourge left in Northrend, and no powerbase for it to return."

"Why are you here my lady? Do you wish to lay Uther to rest in Stratholme?" Alexandros asked.

"Stratholme!" Arthas accidentally exclaimed. "I shouldn't be here."

"I think the city will survive your presence for a little while former prince," Saidan joked, though several people scowled at him.

"Quite the opposite Lord Mograine," Sylvanas smiled, lifting Uther's body up with a little help from her sisters. "We're here to resurrect him."

"Why?" Archbishop Farthing inquired. "Surely after all he has been through, Uther's soul is at rest."

"We need him for what is coming," Alleria stated plainly.

"I beg your pardon?" Saidan choked, surprised by her bluntness.

"The Legion ARE coming, and we need every hero the Azeroth Alliance has if we are to prevail," Jaina explained. "Send word to all nations, they must prepare their armies for war."

"At once Lady Proudmoore!" Fairbanks bowed, before hurrying off.

Sylvanas gently placed Uther's body on the altar, before slowly unfastening the Lich's armour. Alleria and Vereesa quickly joined their sister in removing the unholy armour from the fallen Paladin's body, while the other heroes moved to the pews. They placed the armour in a pile to one side, leaving Uther in the remains of his undergarments; Sylvanas felt a lump in her throat at seeing the burn marks from their confrontation with Deathwing, and they showed no signs of healing in the months since that fight.

"What would you ask of the Silver Hand?" Tirion asked, stepping forward.

"Pray that this works, there is so much at stake," Thrall said flatly as he took a seat a few rows back, Gromm choosing to stay standing on one side of the room; occasionally sneering at the statues of fallen Paladins and holy relics.

The leaders of the Silver Hand barred the main entrance into the Cathedral chamber, before joining the other heroes in the pews. Vereesa, Sylvanas and Alleria took their seats in the front row, as the Aspects gathered around Uther's body.

"Titans watch over us, grant us your strength in this dark hour," Alexstrasza began. "Your fallen champion's minions come for this world, and we ask for your aid in returning a powerful weapon against them to our side. Let us use the gifts you blessed us with so long ago to bring this fallen hero back from the great beyond."

"Eonar, cleanse this one's mind of the corruption that plagued him in his life," Ysera said, placing her hands on either side of Uther's head. "Bless him with a purified soul and the peace of mind to face the growing threat without compromise."

"Norgannon, bless this Paladin with the intellect to lead the coming war, and the focus to let nothing stand in his way." Kalecgos stated, placing one hand over Uther's forehead.

"Khaz'goroth, fortify our champion's body with the strength of the earth he must fight to protect," Onyxia said slowly, placing her right hand on Uther's right shoulder.

"Aman'thul, this one's timeline has yet to run its course, help him to ensure the history of Azeroth is not turned to darkness by the oncoming Legion," Nozdormu sighed, placing his left hand on Uther's left shoulder.

"And Eonar, I beseech you to restore life to this fallen hero of Azeroth, allow me to rekindle the fire of life inside him," Alexstrasza prayed, summoning a small ball of pale fire in her right hand, before placing it over Uther's heart.

Suddenly a golden light filled the Cathedral, pouring in through the windows on all sides; illuminating the ritual they were performing most of all, and blinding the onlookers. Sylvanas smiled when her eyes adjusted, and took in the unmistakable sign of Uther's chest beginning to rise and fall beneath Alexstrasza's hand.

"Even the Light does not wish to see Uther gone from the world before the Legion are defeated," Sylvanas breathed, hurrying closer to see Uther open his eyes.

"Has it worked?" Tirion asked, as the Silver Hand members cautiously stepped forward.

"Only time will tell," Nozdormu stated, watching Alexstrasza's eyes scan Uther's motionless form.

"The matter at hand now turns to the Legion and its agents spread across the Alliance." Alexstrasza said suddenly, having spotted the final fragment of Frostmourne.

"If we can even believe anything _it_ said," Alleria spoke up. "For all we know it was a trick to get us looking to our allies instead of our enemies."

"Is the Lich truly dead?" Saidan asked.

"Not quite," Sylvanas said, staring at the piece of Frostmourne. "But how can we destroy something that will be empowered when we touch it?"

"The same way the Ashbringer crystal was created," Mograine said boldly. "We channel the Light into that foul remnant until the evil within is completely destroyed."

Sylvanas and the other members of the Silver Hand gathered around the last fragment of Frostmourne before, one by one, casting holy spells at the blade. A foul, twisted scream could be heard every time a spell hit the weapon, and Sylvanas withdrew the Ashbringer crystal again, holding it in both hands, before focusing as much holy energy as she could into a beam.  
The beam erupted from the Ashbringer crystal and hit Frostmourne moments later, the faint scream became even more agonised, and the Silver Hand were quick to increase the number of spells they cast against the cursed object.

"Go back to where you belong, and stay there!" Sylvanas said through gritted teeth, concentrating every fibre of her being into the beam.

The Light emanating from the crystal intensified, and there was a bright flash that blinded all watching the exorcism. When they the light faded, they found Sylvanas unconscious on the floor, beside a pile of ashes that had once been Frostmourne.

"Is she dead?" Saidan asked, his concern etched in his voice.

"No, only unconscious," Alleria sighed with relief, checking her sister's pulse.

"How? The energy should have taken her life?" Tirion breathed, before the door was barged open, and heavily armed Quel'dorei Royal Guards rushed in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alexstrasza roared, moving to confront the intruders, before an elderly High elf stepped into the room, and the Dragon Queen froze mid-step. "King Anasterian?"

"Former King," Anasterian smiled, and the three Windrunners were quick to bow before him. "And I apologise for interrupting this ceremony, but there is an urgent matter we must attend to."

"We know of the Legion's return, it is the reason for us attempting to resurrect Uther," Tirion stated.

"Then the Alliance would have at least two champions of the Light to stand against the Legion," Anasterian commented. "But I suspect that the Lady Windrunner is the more powerful of the two, if my assumptions are correct."

"What?" Alleria exclaimed, before her eyes darted to the Ashbringer crystal. "Is it because of that?"

"No my dear, it is not because of the relic she wields in her hand, or the power it bestows her with," Anasterian said slowly, as he approached the unconscious Sylvanas. "It is because of the energy that is locked away within her soul; an energy that even the Legion would fear, if it was properly harnessed."

"What are you talking about?" Saidan inquired.

"Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, our former Ranger-General, is a vessel for my people's greatest treasure," Anasterian said, looking around at everyone. "The Sunwell lives... Inside her soul!"


	17. A Silver Confidant

A Silver Confidant.

"Are you asking me to return to Silvermoon?" Sylvanas asked after regaining consciousness, and quickly brought up to date by her sister.

"No, quite the opposite," Anasterian laughed. "The Legion ARE coming, and the Sunwell will undoubtedly be one of their targets to be destroyed or corrupted."

"The other being Nordrassil?" Jaina asked.

"Indeed," Anasterian nodded. "Millenia ago the Legion almost brought Sargeras to Azeroth through the Well of Eternity; from its waters the Sunwell was born..."

"So the Legion could use the Sunwell to summon Sargeras?" Vereesa asked. "But if the Sunwell is not at full strength..."

"It is useless to them," Anasterian finished the young Windrunners train of thought. "So rather than asking you to return home, I ask that you stay as far away as you can, consider it a royal decree."

"Of course, my liege," Sylvanas smiled, before Anasterian shared the smile.

"If we survive the war I will see you are welcomed home as a hero, not a pariah" Anasterian said proudly. "But for now I must return to Silvermoon, our army is ready to defend our lands."

"What about Azeroth? I thought we learnt our lesson about only protecting our interests," Alleria exclaimed.

"Our people will not be caught off guard again, our army is ready for the Legion's minions this time!" Anasterian said proudly. "And this time, there are no forest Trolls in Zul Aman to help them!"

"Speaking of the Legion... Shouldn't we get to the Dark Portal?" Vereesa aid uncertainly.

"Good point!" Arthas suddenly remembered. "Jaina?"

"I've never been to the Blasted Lands... Nearest I've been is Deadwind Pass, and I'd rather not go there again." Jaina admitted.

"Get us to Stormwind, we can ride Gryphons from there!" Muradin exclaimed, "Let's leave them to discuss their matters lads, we're going to need our minds focused on what's comin'."

Most of the heroes hurried out the room, leaving the still motionless Uther, the Aspects and the Windrunners.

"Will the Silver Hand be joining us on the front line?" Sylvanas asked.

"We will lead the armies of Lordaeron into combat, as we did in the last war." Saidan said proudly.

"Vereesa, teleport back to Ulduar, get the army here however you can!" Sylvanas commanded. "Those soldiers are expendable, the armies of the Alliance are not as expendable."

"Of course!" Vereesa almost saluted her sister, before teleporting away.

"Come on, the Legion will not wait for us to greet them at the Portal!" Alleria said urgently, before hurrying to find Jaina and the others.

Sylvanas looked back at Uther, seeing that some silvery colour had returned to his hair, and his face was not as gaunt, but there were no signs of life.

"Did it work?"

"He will need time to recover his strength," Alexstrasza said softly. "Go, do what you can to stop the Legion, I will ensure Uther knows what is happening when he wakes."

Sylvanas moved closer to Uther, placing the Ashbringer crystal beside his head, before leaning over to kiss him gently on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Muradin suggested, the heroes were teleported to Stormwind; before they flew at speed to Nethergarde Keep. Storm clouds were circling to the south-west, portending the danger looming before them; and they quickly ran down the beaten path towards the Dark Portal. As the storm clouds circled, and lightning struck the ground, they reached the edge of the crater, gathering their breath as they took in the scene before them. A robed figure had carved runes into the rocky ground, and was just finishing a second ring of runes when Alleria yelled at the figure.

"Stop what you are doing or I will shoot you!"

She nocked an arrow in her bow, and aimed it at the figure's head.

"Why are you doing this Illidan?" Sylvanas yelled.

The name made the figure stop momentarily, finishing the circle with a flurry of hand movements; before they stood up and turned to face the heroes.

"Illidan?" The deep voice laughed, and Arthas immediately unsheathed his mace. "Why would you assume that traitor to his own kind would be trusted with heralding the Legion's arrival?"

"You!" Arthas snarled, leaping down into the crater.

"Yes, young prince," the Dreadlord laughed, its voice somehow carrying over the raging storm clouds overhead. "I'm back, to finish what you should have started."

"You will not summon the Legion, demon!" Alleria said through gritted teeth, as she and the others joined Arthas in the crater.

"You are too late," Mal'Ganis stated, turning to face them with his wings unfurling. "The Legion comes, and your armies will not stop them from burning this world!"

"If we stop you, we stop the Legion!" Arthas stated, stepping forward.

"Stop me?" Mal'Ganis laughed, summoning a translucent barrier around him, before unclasping Gul'dan's skull from its waist. "You've already failed!"

The Dreadlord turned and pointed the skull towards the empty Portal, igniting the various runes carved around his feet. He muttered a few demonic words as Arthas repeatedly slammed his mace against Mal'Ganis' shield, before a green bolt of energy shot from the skull into the Portal.

"Fall back!" Muradin yelled, and most of the heroes followed, retreating out of the crater, leaving Sylvanas and Arthas standing behind Mal'Ganis.

"The Legion comes! Your world will be undone! And no power you control can match the fury of Sar... Argh!"

Mal'Ganis was cut off by a beam of golden energy piercing his shield and vaporising him where he stood. As the skull floated in mid-air, pouring fel energy into the expanding portal, Sylvanas and Arthas turned to see who had felled the Dreadlord. Standing on the lip of the crater, flanked by their fellow heroes, stood a familiar figure, dressed in a gleaming set of golden armour, wielding an all-to familiar mace.

"Looks like you made it just in time," Arthas chuckled, as he and Sylvanas hurried to stand at Uther's side. "And you've got your old weapon back, but new armour?"

"I was brought back to bring righteous judgement down on the Legion, it wouldn't be right for me to be without this ol' thing," Uther said from behind a golden, hexagonal-faced mask, as he looked at his glowing mace. "Once the Portal opens, we must reclaim the skull if we are to have any chance of closing it!"

"Can't we just grab the skull now and close it!" Gromm exclaimed, stepping forward before Thrall stopped him.

"The demon's shield is still protecting it," Thrall noted, and Jaina was quick to add.

"And I don't know the incantations to close the portal!"

"Who does?" Thrall quickly asked, as the portal almost filled the stone archway.

"Khadgar and Medivh are the only people who have ever closed or opened that thing!" Alleria said, as the storm overhead grew louder.

"Unfortunately Khadgar is somewhere on the other side, and Medivh is who knows where!" Sylvanas said irritated. "Our only option is to hold the Legion back until either Magi reveals himself."

"What of the traitors the Lich spoke of?" Falstad remembered.

"They'll show their colours eventually, but this is our priority!" Uther stated, bracing himself as the portal finished filling the archway.

There was a loud crack, before silence ensued, the storm overhead quickly dissipating. The Alliance heroes waited on the edge of the crater, weapons at the ready, prepared for the army that would surge through. A lone Orc stepped through the Portal, its skin blood red, and even through its helmet, they could see its eyes glowing with a similar shade of scarlet.

"A lone Orc? Against the heroes of the Alliance?" Muradin chuckled, lowering his weapons.

Suddenly a gigantic, two-fingered hand reached through the Portal, grabbed the Orc, and dragged it back through.

"You just had to say it!" Arthas chastised the Dwarf, before the fist emerged again.

It was black as cast iron, but veins of neon green gleamed on its skin. As the others stood on guard, watching the large arm trying to pull the rest of its body through the small archway, Alleria breathed two words that no one quite understood.

"Oh Gruul..."

-AN-  
 _I apologise for the sporadic postings for this fanfic, but things in my life are becoming increasingly complicated. As such this is the last chapter I will be posting for a while, because it's the last chapter I have in a complete and satisfactory state.  
I hope the delay will not be too long, but I cannot make any promises as of this moment._

 _NilioJ13_


End file.
